School is School!
by Sista3
Summary: [SU/SA/SA2 mix] Join us in a romantic, comedy, action-packed story!!
1. Starting Of School

**School is School!!**

**Editor: Emeraldspace2**

**Writer: Sisteralda3**

**Plotter: Mostly by Sisteralda3**

Note from Sisteralda: This story is mixed with SU, SA2 and SA. Join us in this romantic, comedy,

 action-pack story!!

Chapter 1# Starting of School.

Sonic, Manic and Sonia stepped into a enormous hall. "I feel kinda nervous," said Sonic, glancing around. There were a few other kids like them walking around and chatting. "Oh come on, it's only school," Sonia urged, stiffling a laugh. "Since when do thieves need education? Especially when it comes to moral classes," mumbled Manic. "We only came here because mom is the headmistress here," Sonic pointed out and looked at Sonia, "Besides, I didn't get enough chillidogs for breakfast!" Manic and Sonia bursted out laughing.

"Hey guys," a familliar voice said behind them. "Knuckles!!" Sonia sreamed happily with wide smile on her face. "I'd like to introduce you guys to Rouge the bat," Knuckles said pointing at the female bat just next to him. Sonia's face fell. "I know you!" Sonic said, shaking Rouge's hand. "Awesome, Knuckles has got himself another girl," said Manic. "Hello," Sonia said through gritted teeth. There was a hint of meaness in her voice.

"SOOOONNIICC!!!" There was a high pitch scream and Amy landed on top of Sonic. "OoF!! Amy!!" Sonic grumbled. "Sonic! I'm SO happy to see you! I KNEW you would be here!!" Amy yelled happily, hugging Sonic tightly. 

Just then, the bell rang. All of them went to the same classroom. There were many same friends in the classroom. Manic sat next to a red haired female hedgehog dressed in a green dress. She was holding a crystall ball in her hands. Sonic had just found out that Sally and Mina was in the same school too... while Knuckles had problems of his own with Rouge and Sonia. There was also another new girl dressed in a short white dress and long blond hair brushed to one side. She walked to Sonic and smiled as sweetly as possible, "I'm Shiora, Shiora Phan." "Whatever, I'm Sonic. Now leave me alone," Sonic muttered trying to stop the furious fight between Mina, Sally and Amy. "Well, could we-" she asked but was cut off by another voice.

"I am the Oracle of Delphius, your class and chemistry teacher," he said on top of all the noise the class was making, "Before we start, I'd like you all to choose a class monitor." Everyone fell silent. "I vote for Shadow," Maria, an overlander with long blond hair said, standing up. "And I vote for Maria," said Shadow, a black hedgehog with red stripes. Everyone looked at both of them. "What are you guys looking at!?" Shadow asked, looking puzzled, "Maria's nice, pretty, responsible, caring-" "Yes, yes, that's enough already," the Oracle said while scribbling Shadow's name down. "I vote for me," Trevor said raising his hand. "Unacceptable," said the Oracle. "Awww..." Trevor said and sat down." I vote for SONIC!" Amy said jumping up and down. "I vote for Sonic!!" Mina said, glaring at Amy. "No, I vote for Sonic!" Sally argued. "Girls! Stop that!" Sonic yelled at them. "I vote for Knuckles," Rouge said.

"O-kay, who votes for Maria?" 

Shadow puts up his hand.

"One vote."

"Who votes for Shadow?" 

Maria puts up her hand.

"One vote."

"Who votes for Sonic?" Amy, Sally and Mina put up their hands.

"Three votes."

"Who votes for Knuckles?" The whole class put up their hands.

"Twenty-four votes. The class moniter is Knuckles and his helper will be Sonic."

Sonic and Knuckles punched the air happily."I want the class clean and decorated completely  by tomorrow," the Oracle said. Knuckles and Sonic gawked.

RIIING!!! "Oh well, I'm off," the Oracle said and vanished. The red haired girl next to Manic gasped. "Huh? What?" Manic asked her. "I see...blood..." she said, looking into her cyrstal ball. 

"What's your name and what are you doing?" Manic asked, suspiciously. "Name's Meczy Hedgehog, I'm fortune telling," she said smiling and showed Manic her crystall ball. "The crystall ball is all red in colour," Manic said lookind deeply into the mysterious crystall ball. Suddenly, a football broke the crystall ball and Manic got cut by the pieces of glass. "Are you alright!?" she asked, panicked. Blood squirted out of Manic's face and onto her's. "Eeyuck!" Meczy cried. "You're pretty good at fortune telling," Manic said covering his wound.

Sonic ran to Manic and apolagized, "Sorry Manic, we were playing football. What're you doing in class?" "Having my fortune told," Manic said, letting Meczy nurse his wound. "Who's this- AaHHhh!!" Sonic yelled as he saw Shiora Phan. "Oh Sonic, what do you do during your free time?" Shiora asked while holding a small notepad. "Uh... nothin'. Bye!!!" Sonic said before dashing off. "Oh Sonic!! Wait!!" Shiora yelled, her eyes twinkling, "Hmpf, doesn't matter, I'm sure he's just too shy. Oh, you must be Sonic's brother. Let me interview you..." 

Meanwhile at the field, Sonic and Shadow were playing some really dangerous football game. "*Yawn* It's not fair, Sonic and Shadow get to play football only because they're too fast for us to see," Wombat Stu complained. 

"Shake your booty, scream and shout, Sonic's way will work it out!!" screamed Sonic's cheerleaders. (Amy, Rouge and Sally) 

"Shadow! Shadow! He's the hedgehog!! He can do it no one can!!" yelled the other cheerleaders.(Maria, Mina and Sonia).

"STOP!! Before the good news I'm about to tell you, I'd like to tell you some better news," their coach, Prof. Gerald said aloud, "I'm not coming next week." "YAAaaaaaaaaaAY!!" everyone cheered. "And I'm not coming the week after next week and the week after the next, next week and-" he continued. "Wait a sonic second- does that mean you're never coming?" Sonic asked. "Yes, I'm retiring," he said casually, "AND there will be a football match next week between you all and another school. Write your names on this paper if you want to enter. Oh goody!! The bell rang!! So long and good luck!"

Soon, everyone dashed to the cafeteria, pushing one another. "You know, this school reminds me of my mansion," Rouge said while holding on to Knuckles hand. "Wow, you're rich aren't you?" Knuckles said, grinning. "Oh come off it!!" Sonia yelled at Knuckles. "Oh Sonia, I- uh- didn't see you... I-uh..." Knuckles stammered. "Of course you wouldn't with that-that- thing stuck to your arm!" Sonia screamed, jerking a finger at Rouge. Rouge pouted, "Who're you calling thing? You pink haired cotton candy!!" "Hmpf! White hair! You old hag!!" Sonia retorted back. Knuckles quietly slipped of away from the arguement.

Sonic dashed around looking for Manic- well, until he bumped into Amy. Sonic fell on Amy and yelled, "Amy!? Watch where you're going!" "Well, I was going to give you..." Amy began, tears filling her eyes. "Oh! I uh..." Sonic said, feeling guilty for yelling at her. He picked her up and hugged her, "Sorry." Just then, he saw Sally and Mina coming towards them. "Look who we have here," Sally said, looking VERY unhappy. "What?" Sonic asked. Amy was weeping on Sonic's shoulder. "I can explain this-" Sonic said backing away while letting go of Amy. Then, he dashed off. "We'll get you Sonic The Hedgehog!!" Mina screamed, running after Sonic. 

"Attention!!! Attention everybody!!" Queen Aleena's voice was heard through speakers around the school, "Tomorrow we're having a special banquet for celebrating the opening of this school." Sonia was so happy! She really hoped Knuckles could go with her. She dashed towards Knuckles, "Knuckles, would you go with me to the banquet?" "Er... sure, why not?" Knuckles said, smiling. Sonia squeezed him as tightly as she could, "Thanks." 

Sonic looked at the three girls standing in front of him. "He's bringing me!" Sally yelled. "NO!! Me!" Mina screamed. "Sonic!" Amy said happily tugging Sonic's arm. "Oh no, I'm not bringing ANY of you," Sonic said uneasily. Sally and Mina glared at him while Amy sulked. "Uh...heh..heh...BYEEE!!" said Sonic but before he could dash off, Shiora came and said, "I've met your bro and he stinks. He's got a girl already!" Her face was green with jealousy but it subsided when she looked at Sonic, "But I'm sure you're more fantastic than him." Sonic caught her hand and pushed her aside muttering something under his breath. Then, he dashed off.

In the castle, Sonic saw Manic sleeping soundly on his bed. "Aww man! I wanted to ask him something," Sonic complained as Sonia walked into the castle. "Knuckles is going with me, Knuckles is going with me," she said, combing her hair. "I thought he likes Rouge," Sonic said grinning evily. Sonia's eyes flared with anger. 

                                  **!!!! ****POW!!!! **

Sonic had a bruised left eye on the very next minute. Sonia's comb has broken into half. Sonia huffed and stormed into her bedroom. "What's all that racket? I can't sleep... and I was having a very nice dream," Manic grumbled, opening his bedroom door. "Oh yeah? Who're you dreaming of? New girl in class?" Sonic asked smirking at Manic. "O-Of course not!" Manic protested. Sonic smirked again,"Oh yeah? The one with red hair? Green dress? Remember?" Manic blushed furiously and said, "I don't have a clue what're you saying bro, besides it's not like you're going with anyone to the banquet," Manic muttered. "I am, meet chillibrain," Sonic joked, holding a chillidog and ate it, "But I think I should go, I mean like, man!! There are tons of chillidogs there according to mom."

Meanwhile, Knuckles was fixing his gloves. "Hmmm... I wonder what is Rouge doing now?" he asked himself. He heard his (real) dad fighting with his mom, 

"He should wear this tuxedo!" 

"No!! He should just go there like normal!" 

"No!!" 

"No!!"

 Knuckles sighed, they were fighting ever since he came back from school. "Bye mom, dad," Knuckles said. "Bye son, don't worry! We'll be going too," they turned to Knuckles' direction with a smile on their faces and peace filled the air. "Oh I'll worry alright," Knuckles thought. Knuckles closed the door and then they continued fighting. 

DING! DONG! Knuckles rang the castle doorbell. "Ohh!! He's here!!" squealed Sonia, in the castle. She knocked Manic over and tripped Sonic while running to get the door. "Ouch...!! What did I do?" Manic groaned, rubbing his stomach. "Ow... hey, I didn't tease her," Sonic grumbled."Hi Sonia," Knuckles said giving Sonia a bunch of flowers. Sonia was wearing a long silver dress which matched her perfectly (imagine,tripping Sonic and knocking down Manic in that dress). "You look awesome," said Knuckles while showing the thumbs up sign. "Thanks, let's go," Sonia smiled satisfied as she held on to Knuckles. Manic then went to the party with Sonic.

In a humungous hall, there were many long dining tables, colurful lights, a stage decorated with helium balloons, air-conditioned. "ATTENTION!!!" Queen Aleena said on the stage. She fumbled a bit with the microphone while trying to push away some helium balloons away from her face."We are going to have some exciting activities!! The first activity is- who can stay in a stinky toilet the longest! Everybody must participate!!" 

There was a whole line of stinky and dirty toilets shown to them. Everybody groaned.

"Argh, look at this... gross POOP in here!!" Sonic yelled, covering his nose tightly till his nose turned red. Sonic banged on the bathroom door. "Hellp!! I'm going to suffacate in here! This is dangerous!! BleaahHhhhhHHh!! It stinks in here!!" Sonic busted the door open and gasped for clean air. "Air is LIFE!! LIFE!!" Sonic yelled out loud. "You lost," Queen Aleena said. "LIFE!! LIFE!! MWAHAHAHAHA!!"

Queen Aleena arched an eyebrow. "I think the stinky smell affected his brain," she thought.

Amy Rose, Mina, Sally, Sonia, Sonic, Manic and mainly everybody else were out out the bathroom except for two more contestents. "I shouldn't have come for this party, I'm too OLD of this," coughed Athair, for he is a great grandfather of Knuckles.

Jaleal and Knuckles were the only contestants left in the stinky bathroom.

"I got to go on," Jaleal panted, trying to survive. "Hey, I got an idea, I'll just use my magic," he said to himself. He casted a no-smelling spell on himself. "Now I'll surely win this contest!" he said happily. "But uggh... look at this disgusting poop in the toilet. Ooh... I don't understand, why isn't Knuckles making any noise? Uggh, this is disgusting!" Jaleal moaned and groaned. His face turned green.

"What's taking them so long?" Mina complained. "It's been an hour already!! Why can't one of them just get out of that stinky place?" cried Meczy. Queen Aleena handed them balloons filled with some sort of liquid. "What is this?" Walt asked, looking at it. Mighty took a balloon. "Hey, this is a stinkbomb! FIRE AWAY!!" Mighty yelled and threw the balloon into the bathrooms. "STINK ATTACK!!" everybody else yelled and threw in the balloons.

"Aaaahhh!" Jaleal yelled, trying to dodge the balloons. "Ha! You missed me!" Jaleal shouted proudly. Then he saw a huge balloon that was thrown towards him, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 

**                        !!!!KABOOM!!!!!**

"Hoo boy, that's stinks!! I wonder who is still alive?" Shadow said, covering his nose and coughing. "I can hardly breathe!!" Maria screamed. "Oh no! Look at Jaleal! He's turned all green! He needs to go to the hospital!" Espio cried. "Cool colour," Manic joked. Jaleal was rushed to the hospital. 

"Knuckles is the winner!" Queen Aleena announced. "I wonder how he managed to survive the stinkiness?" Sonic asked. "That's because Knuckles is much better than you!" Sonia said. Queen Aleena opened the bathroom door and found out that Knuckles had fainted. "Much better huh?" Sonic smirked. "Well, it's a good tactic," said Sonia, trying to make Knuckles look good. Knuckles was given a golden trophy (but he couldn't take it, he's unconsious)

"Now for the next activity, everyone has to join the eating competition," Queen Aleena said with her eyes gleaming. "Oh goody!" Sonic said. But then, what they're suppose to eat were-- rotten eggs, mushy marshmellows, burnt beansprouts, fungus bread, chicken toungue, cat's eyeballs, lizard tails and ginger mixed with garlic juice. 

"Ooh! Yummy!" said some of the participants and started to eat the 'food'. After a while, they started to puke. Sonic shuddered. "What is this?" asked one of the participants, sounding very sick. "I better not tell you," smiled Queen Aleena. "I want to lose!" said Manic. "Yes, me too!!" Amy agreed. Everybody else agreed too. 

"Now keep calm, I know you guys are excited. Everybody must participate," said Queen Aleena. "But I will not participate unless we are given better food," argued Sonic. Queen Aleena put her hands on her hips and glared at Sonic. Sonic gulped, "Oh, okay. We'll do it." Everybody screamed at him, "WHAT?!?!" 

Sonic made a sour face as he gulped down a rotten egg. Manic's face turned as green as his skin colour. Amy, however, nearly puked after looking at a lizard tail that was right in front of her. Shiora Phan stuffed her face with mushy marshmellows. But eventually, the marshmellows got stuck in her throat and she had to go to the doctor. Everybody started eating except Knuckles who was still unconcious. Everybody looked at him and threw the disgusting food at him. 

Knuckles woke up and tasted the food. "Mmm... This food is nice... What is it?" Knuckles asked, curiously. "We don't know, but it isn't very nice," Sonic said, waiting to see what expression Knuckles will put on his face. "Not nice? Tastes good to me," Knuckles said, grabbing more food from the table. Everyone gave their share of food to Knuckles. "Here, you can have mine," Rouge said, giving all her food to Knuckles. "Wow, thanks! You guys are great! Are you sure you don't want this stuff?" Knuckles asked, eating the food that were in his mouth. "Yup, we're sure," Manic said. "Very sure," added Sonic. 

"And Knuckles is the winner of the eating competition, "Queen Aleena announced and gave Knuckles another trophy. "Since the competition is over, can you tell us what kind of food we were eating?" Knuckles asked with his mouth full. Queen Aleena smiled, "It's rotten eggs, mushy marshmellows, burnt beansprouts, fungus bread, chicken tougue, cat's eyeballs, lizard's tails and ginger mixed with garlic juice." Knuckles immediately spitted out the food. Everybody dashed to the bathroom, screaming their heads off. 

"And the LAST competition is... everybody has to wear pants with a cat in it," Queen Aleena said calmly. Sonia shrieked till the windows broke. Everybody wore tight pants with a cat in it. "The cat cannot escape, if it does-you lose," said Queen Aleena. "Ow!! Eep!! Yowzers!! Argh!!" there were screams, shouts, yells and shrieks filling the whole hall. (Hey, even the Oracle and others have to particapate) "Are you okay Maria?" Shadow asked, panicked. "Eek!! I-I'm fine!!" she yelled. 

"Ow! Hey! Why isn't Shadow-Ow! Fidgeting or moving!?" Sonic yelled at Manic. "I-Ouch! Don't know-OUCH!" Manic yelled back. Meczy was dancing around the room while Sally was jumping up and down. Mighty and Knuckles was trying to punch the fast cat in their pants, but ended up punching their own leg, hard. Amy was running around asking Sonic for help. Lara-Lee was screaming and scolding Locke for bringing her to the party. The cats were scratching EVERYBODY. There were millions of cats dashing out of the hall. And there was the last contestant-Shadow.

"And Shadow is the winner!!" said Queen Aleena. Shadow took the trophy as Maria hugged him tightly,"You did it!" "I'm surprised," Sonic muttered. "How did he survive?" Charmy asked. Shadow took of the pants. The cat was flattened. "No wonder, it's dead," Vector said. "That's not fair! He squashed it!" Rouge protested. "I didn't say you couldn't kill it did I?" Queen Aleena said with a broad smile on her face. Everyone groaned while nursing their painful legs. "The party is OVER!" Queen Aleena said,"I hope you had a great time!" Everybody quickly went back just to make sure that Queen Aleena wouldn't change her mind. Knuckles walked Sonia home. When they reached there, Sonia was waiting for Knuckles to say something. "So--see you tomorrow," Knuckles said and walked off. Sonia sulked and slammed the door, not knowing that Sonic wanted to go in. ****

**                                  *!!!SLAM!!!*  **

Sonic slammed into the door!"Ouch....I don't know why but I keep getting hurt today..." He groaned. Sonia opened the door with a long face,"Watch your step next time!" "Hey!! Oh nevermind!" Sonic mumbled,"Hey, where's Manic?" Sonia just went to her room and slammed the door. "Chee, grouch!" Sonic said and went to his bedroom.

The next morning in school, everything was weird. "Where's Maria?" Sonic asked Shadow. "I don't know..!!" Shadow said and sighed. "I can't find the Chaotix!" Knuckles said walking with Rouge. Sonia stuck a tongue out at Rouge. "Manic's not in school either." Sonic sighed. All the teachers were there but what about the students?

_______________________________________________________________________

Where is everybody?

Why are they the only ones left in the school?

Is this a holiday? But why are the teachers there if it is?

Check it out in Chapter2# Mystery Mover

  
      


	2. Mystery Movers

**School is School!!**

****

Chapter 2# Mystery Movers

Sonic and Shadow raced around the whole school and ran back to the others. "Well?" Sonia asked. Sonic sighed and shook his head. "Well, I did happen to find these," Shadow said showing a blue cloth. He gripped it tightly as his hands trembled. "What is it?" Knuckles asked.  "It's part of Maria's clothings..." Shadow said,"Don't you understand? The students have been kidnapped." Shadows eyes burned with hatred and tears flowed down his cheeks. "Why are we left then?" Rouge asked. "It's probably one of the kidnappers tricks," Sonic replied. Amy came dashing towards Sonic screaming,"SONIC!! I'm so glad to see you!! Everybody's gone!! The guy-he-he trapped each and everyone in different places!" 

"Guy? Who?" Knuckles asked Amy. "I don't know, he was masked but he spared me! The only people I know who are trapped in Mobius are Manic and Meczy!" Amy cried and hugged Sonic tightly. "There, there," Sonic said patting Amy. "Let's go!" Shadow said to Sonic. Sonic nodded, "We'll split up. Sonia, Rouge, go with Shadow. Knuckles and Amy, come with me," "But-" Sonia and Rouge hesitated but Shadow pulled them along anyway. Sonic dashed off while dragging Knuckles and Amy on the opposite direction. "Slow down!!" Knuckles yelled at Sonic. "What?!" Sonic yelled back. "I said SLOW DOWN!!" Knuckles screamed. "Huh?" Sonic asked, he couldn't hear because he was running too fast. "Watch out! You're gonna CRAAASH!!" Amy shrieked. "Wha..?!" Sonic yelled. Uh oh, too late! 

                                       **CRAAAASSSHHH!!!**

"I said slow down," Knuckles muttered under the weight of Sonic and Amy. "Oh..." Sonic mumbled. "*Gasp*" Amy gasped and stood up. "What is it?" Sonic asked, still sitting on Knuckles. "Do you mind?" Knuckles grumbled. "Oh, sorry Knux," Sonic said and stood up. "Look! A passageway!" Amy pointed out. There was a long passageway just in front of them. "Oh come on! Let's go," she said as she pulled Knuckles up. "Let's juice and jam!!" Sonic said as he grabbed Knuckles and Amy. "No!No! Not agaaaaaaaaaiiiinnn!!" Knuckles yelled. 

"Wait here," Shadow whispered to Rouge and Sonia. Shadow zoomed off leaving trails of fire. "I think he must really care about Maria," Rouge said pitifuly. "Heh... like how Knuckles cares about me," Sonia jeered at Rouge. Rouge and Sonia glared at each other. There were lightning and daggers practicaly jabbing at each other. (This is an expression of hatred). Shadow zoomed back. He panted and gasped for air. "Will you two quit fighting while I run around the city?" Suddenly a trap door opened under Shadow. "Shadow!!!" they screamed. Shadow fell into a deep hole, not knowing where it might bring him to. "Let's go, it might lead us to either Meczy or Manic " Sonia said. "For the first time, I agree," Rouge replied and they both jumped into the hole.

It was pitch black in the passageway.

CRAAAAAAAASSSSHH!!

"Watch it Sonic!" Amy cried.

CRRRRRAAAAAAAAASSHH!!

"SLOW DOWN you idiot!!" Knuckles yelled.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAASSSSHHHH!!

"OooOOoohh... what's that?" Sonic asked rubbing his forehead.

A faint voice was heard. "Manic?" Sonic asked. Nothing. No answer. Sonic took Amy and Knuckles' hand and dashed off. "Nooooooooooooooooo!!!!" Knuckles yelled, so loud that a giant rock fell from above. Sonic's leg got stuck! "Look what'cha done you fool!" Sonic shouted at him. Knuckles grinned and said, "Well, at least I saved Amy and myself from the dreads of your blind running." Sonic tried to pull out his leg from the rock but was unsuccessful. 

"You guys go without me but do come back," Sonic said, still trying to pull out his leg from the 'terrors' of the giant rock. Knuckles and Amy went off to search for the missing Manic or Meczy. 

Rouge and Sonia fell on top of Shadow. "Oof! How heavy are you girls?" Shadow complained. Rouge and Sonia boxed him, "Don't you know it's rude to ask about a girls weight?" "Okay,  maybe we can search for whoever we're searching for down here," Shadow said dusting himself. Then Shadow looked up and he saw water balloons falling. "AAAHHHHH!!!!!!" they screamed. It was raining water balloons- until the found out there were rotten eggs stuffed in the water balloons. 

**                           !!!!Splat!!!!**

"Who's there?" asked a girls voice. They couldn't see who was it as the person must've been far away from them. "It's Shadow," said Shadow, wiping some green egg yolkes out of his face. "Shadow...? What's that?" the girl asked. "Oh geez, who're you first?" Sonia asked wiping her hair with tissue. "I'm not telling you 'till you're telling me first!" the girl yelled back. "No, you have to tell us first," Rouge said. "Why!?" the girl yelled. "Because we have to know you," Sonia shot back. "Oh yeah? How would I know you guys are gonna kill me?" the girl asked. "I think this is gonna take forever," Shadow mumbled and sat on a rock.

Knuckles and Amy were quarreling while walking. "You shouldn't have left Sonic there!" Amy yelled at Knuckles. "Oh yeah? So we're gonna waste our time helping Sonic out?" Knuckles shot back. Amy yelled at him again, "But he must be in pain right now!" "Are you trying to tell me Sonic's a weakling?" Knuckles said while laughing out loud. There was a muffled voice not far from them. Amy said, "I think we found somebody." They ran towards the voice. Just then, a trap door opened underneath them. 

Knuckles and Amy fell on Shadow. "Ouch! What are you two doing here? Don't you know I've already been flattened before?" Shadow retorted. Rouge and Sonia was still yelling at some unknown girl. Knuckles said, " I recognize that voice, I think it's that person who's always holding a crystall ball." "What?! You know me? Well, if you do hurry up and untie me," the girl said. Everybody ran towards the 'girl'. And it was Meczy. After they untied her, "We better hurry up and get to Sonic," said Amy.

Sonia asked as she pointed at the trap door on the ceiling, "How are we going to get all the way up there?" "I can climb," Knuckles said. Everybody looked at him and rubbed their hands together while grinning evilly. 

"Stop that!" Knuckles yelled at Meczy who was clinging onto his leg. "Rouge, you're gonna rip off my tail! I thought you could climb by yourself!" Knuckles shouted. "So what's your problem?" Rouge retorted. Everybody was clinging on to Knuckles, while Knuckles was struggling to climb. "Hurry up Knuckles! You're so slow!" shouted Shadow. Knuckles was already reaching to the trap door when suddenly he slipped and fell all the way down. "AAAAHHHHHHHH!!" Knuckles screamed in frustration. "Look what you've done! You messed up my hair!" complained Sonia. And he had to climb up all the way again. 

Knuckles managed to reach the top after fifteen attempts. "I'm telling you, we need to go to Sonic now!" Amy said. "No! We must go and find Manic first!" Sonia protested. Rouge pushed Sonia and said, "What do you mean? Sonic might be in danger now!" "What about me?" Knuckles asked. "Shut up!" everybody else yelled. Sonia nearly fell into the trap door again, and before she could, she grabbed onto Rouge, and Rouge grabbed onto Knuckles, and Knuckles grabbed onto Shadow, and Shadow grabbed onto Amy, and Amy grabbed onto Meczy, and they all fell down again. 

Everybody fell on top of Sonia. There was a lift in front of them. "We could have used the lift in the first place instead of sacraficing my dear body," Knuckles groaned. "Shut up!!" everybody yelled. They got into lift. "The lift won't move!" everybody said. They all looked at Knuckles. "What!?" Knuckles asked, backing away. 

Knuckles had to push the lift up because nobody wanted to cling onto him. They wanted to have the comfort of sitting in the lift. "Hey! How come you guys get to sit in the lift!?" Knuckles asked. "Because this is good for your training!" Meczy yelled. "What training?!" Knuckles shouted. 

"Heeeaaavvveee hoooooo!!! Heeeaaaaavvvvvveeeeee hoooooooo!!" they all shouted. "Careful! You're gonna tear my legs out of their sockets!!" Sonic screamed. 

Minutes later, they were pulling Sonic out of the soil. Knuckles groaned, "First, we managed to pull him out of the rock, but into the soil." "Oh, put a sock in it," said Shadow. After pulling Sonic out, they continued to search for Manic. 

"Manic!! Oh de le hi huuuu!!! Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnniiiiiiiccc!!" Meczy yelled. "Oh please keep quiet," Knuckles said. "Shut up!" everybody shouted. They saw Manic lying down, unconcious. "Oh Manic! Are you alright?" Meczy asked. "Wake up you fool!" Sonia screamed. Manic woke up. "Huh? Who? Why? Which? Wha? When? Where? What? Whom? How? Hum and a hum and a huh?" Manic asked, dazed. 

"Do you know where everyone else is?" Sonic asked. "Huh? Who? Where? How? Why?" Manic asked, confused. "Nevermind..." Sonic muttered. "Are you okay?" asked Meczy. "No, I'm not," Manic said and shook his head. "I thought you're suppose to say 'Huh? Who? Why? Which? Wha? When? Where? What? Whom? How? Hum and a hum and a huh?'" Knuckles joked. 

So they found out that the rest were at home for it was a school holiday as for the teachers, they were playing a prank on them. "No wonder there were balloons stuffed with rotten eggs," Shadow said. 

When they reached to school, they saw all the teacher laughing their heads off and so was Amy. "So, did you have any fun?" Queen Aleena asked. Sonic looked at Amy, "I can't believe you!" Amy was laughing hystaricaly on the floor. The Oracle guffawed. Suddenly they heard Professor Gerald speaking on the microphone. 

"I will rule the world! Mwaahahahahahhahahahaha! I shall continue my Eclipse Cannon and destroy the world!!" 

Everybody gasped including the teachers. 

 __________________________________________________________________________

Are they gonna die?

Is this another prank?

Don't be too sure yet. Just check it out at chapter 3 #The Eclipse Cannon


	3. The Eclipse Cannon

**School is School!!**

Chapter 3 #The Eclipse Cannon

Professor Gerald continued, "You still have time to save the world! Come and get me if you can reach outer space." Shadow came back into the school with Maria, smiling happily. Jaleal ran into the hall, "I've got good news. I learnt a new spell!" Everybody groaned. "It's a spell that can make you breathe in outer space," he said. Everybody's face lit up. Shiora came in, "I must get information about your spell." "Oh really? It goes like this," said Jaleal and lifted up his hand.

                                       **!!!!Poof!!!!**

Everybody was in outer space. "Way pass cool!" Sonic said. They were floating in outer space, finding for Professor Gerald's space ship. Suddenly they saw Shadow's eyes glowing. "Shadow, what's wrong with your eyes?" asked Maria. Shadow started attacking everybody. Amy screamed, "I think there's something wrong with his brain!" Manic pointed, "Look! I see a space ship!" "But Shadow has got out of his mind!" said Knuckles. "I'll try to stop him for a while and join you guys later," said Jaleal. They all floated towards the space ship.

There were a lot of controls in the space ship. "Which controls do you press?" asked Meczy. "Oh, just press any button!" Sonic said, pressing a button. Suddenly they heard a loud frightening roar. It nearly deafened them. They turned around and saw...

A t.v. showing a monster. "Haha! You were scared!" teased Knuckles to Shiora. "It's real! It's real! It's gonna attack us!" yelled Shiora. The monster burst out of the screen roaring. Everybody ran in circles and screaming their heads off. Manic accidently bumped into the monster. The monster started to shrink and became a piece of cloth on the floor. 

"It's a balloon with some sort of sound effect," Manic said. "You were scared!" Meczy teased. "No you were scared!" Knuckles yelled.

"You were scared!" shouted Amy.

"No you!"

"You!"

"You!"

"You!"

Everybody pointed at each other. 

"You guys are nuts!" Manic said. Everybody pointed at Manic and yelled, "You were scared!" "What about the controls?" asked Manic, who was the only one who cared about switching off the power. "Look! Lunch!" Knuckles said. And he pressed the button that was labeled LAUNCH. "No you fool!" yelled Rouge. The space ship started to move really fast!

"Oh no! Look what you've done!" Sonia yelled. "Oops.." Knuckles said. 

Suddenly the space ship hit something. 

"What was that?!" yelled Amy. "The space ship hit something," said Sonic. 

Everybody looked out the space ship window and saw another space ship. When they went inside the other space ship, the saw Professor Gerald. "Mwaaaahahaahhaa! I'm going to take over the school!" Professor Gerald laughed. Shadow was by his side, grinning evily while Jaleal was laid unconcious on the ground. Professor Gerald was about to activate the Eclipse Cannon. 

"Shadow! Nooo!! Don't do it!!" Maria shrieked. "Hold it right there, Professor Gerald!" Sonic said. "You think you can stop me?!" Professor Gerald yelled. 

Suddenly a green space ship hit Professor Gerald's space ship. Aliens entered Professor Gerald's space ship.

"Greetings, Mobolings. We are from planet Mars," greeted the aliens. "Mars? Yeah right! If you're from Mars, I'm from planet Pluto," Sonic said, not believing the aliens were telling the truth. The aliens looked angry. "Pluto? We hate Plutoeans!" the aliens yelled and they took out their lazer guns and started firing it at everybody. "This is your fault Sonic!" Meczy yelled. A lazer hit Maria's dress. "Help! I think my dress is on fire! Stop, drop, roll! Stop, drop, roll!" screamed Maria, stopping, dropping to the ground and rolling to put off the fire.

Professor Gerald activated the Eclipse Cannon. The Eclipse Cannon destroyed the aliens in one blow. "Now I'll get rid of you!" said Professor Gerald and fired the Eclipse Cannon at Sonic and his friends. 

"Ahhhh!" they screamed as they were caught on fire and fell all the way back to Mobius.

On earth, Queen Aleena was looking at a swimming pool. "I wish this swimming pool would be hotter in order to make it a jacuzzi," sighed Queen Aleena. Suddenly Sonic and his friends fell into the swimming pool. The pool became boiling hot because Sonic and his friends used to be on fire. "My wish came true," Queen Aleena said happily. They pulled themselves out of the 'jacuzzi'. "Now how are we gonna get up to outer space again?" Manic asked. "Well you could go to the rocket not far from here but you're gonna hafta wear these," Queen Aleena said giving them big, bulky, heavy, thick space suits.

"This space suits are too.. heavy!" Knuckles complained. Everybody was walking really slow towards the rocket. The rocket was going to blast off any minute. "Hurry! Hurry!" yelled Shiora as she watched a snail passing her. The rocket blast off without them! "Oh no! We'll never get to outer space!" said Manic. 

Then aliens landed on earth. "Greetings Mobolings." "You again?" Amy asked, hiding behind Sonic. "Ooohh... what're your names?" asked Shiora as she took out a small notepad. "We need you for something," the aliens said. "What thing? Hey! Why're you down here? You-" before Sonic could continue, the aliens transported them into their space ship and up to outer space. (They're still in space suits) 

"I wonder how is Shadow...," Maria wondered, tears trickling from her big blue eyes. "Come you green bushy one," one of the aliens said, pointing at Manic. "Hurry up," said another alien, pulling Manic's hand. "Oh no you don't," Meczy said tugging Manic's other arm.   

"Leave him alone!" Meczy said. "No! You leave him!" the alien said. "SHUT UP and just finish up whatever you're gonna do!" Knuckles roared. Meczy sighed and released Manic's hand. "He won't die," Sonia said,"At least I hope he won't." "I wonder what type of experiment is it..." Rouge said. 

"OOOooooohhh..." all the aliens crowded around Manic. Manic was lying on a seat with all types of gadgets around him. "This is a very good material," said one of them, tapping Manic's teeth. "Ow! Dude, watch the tooth!" Manic cried. "We could use it to build our fortress," said another one. "WHAT!!!???" Manic yelled and floated out of the room,"RUN!!!!!! THEY'RE GONNA PULL OUT YOUR TEETH!!!!"

They all tried their best to float out of the space ship. At last, they met Professor Gerald again. "Shadow!!!!!!" Maria cried as she hugged Shadow. Shadow wheezed after being squeazed by the big bulky space suit Maria was in. "You got away with it!" Sonic shouted at Professor Gerald,"And you'll never do it again!" "Oh Sonic! You're such a man!" Shiora said happily. "Whatever," Sonic muttered.

"I think I will get away with it again! I will!!" Professor Gerald cackled evily. He turned the Eclipse Cannon around. It was aiming in the space ship. "Are you crazy!?" Knuckles yelled. "Like duh!" Rouge yelled. "HEEEELLLLPPP!!! He's gonna ruin my hair!!" Sonia screamed. "The cannon hasn't even opened fire yet Sonia," Manic muttered. "I know! I'm trying to get Knuckles to shield me instead of shielding Rouge," she said between gritted teeth. "Stop that! You crazy goon!" Sonic yelled. 

Activating cannon now! The computer buzzed. "Uh oh..." all of them said and looked at each other. "Hmmm? What's going on?" Shadow asked, out of the trance. He looked at all of them and then to the cannon. "Er...." Shadow trembled. 

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

**           !!!!!!!!!!KABOOM!!!!!!!!!**

The space ship burst into flames and everyone zoomed down towards Mobius. 

"If only this jacuzzi would be much hotter, it's starting to cool off already," Queen Aleena sighed, walking around in circles, "And where are all of them? This jacuzzi is suppose to be for them!" 

                   **   !!!!!!!!SPLASH!!!!!!!!!**

The jacuzzi was in flames! Everyone jumped out of the jacuzzi. "Rouge! Rouge! Speak to me!" Knuckles said in panic,"Sonia? Sonia! Speak to me! Rouge! Sonia!" "Amy...I'm so sad for you... you were a nice girl...." Sonic said sadly as the motionless Amy lay on the ground. "Wake up Meczy!! Wake up!!" yelled Manic, shaking Meczy. "Maria! Don't leave me! This is all my fault! We should have stayed at home and watched tv!" Shadow cried, with Maria in his arms. "Please don't die!! I'll stay by your side always till your last seconds of life. I'll never leave you," Jaleal said to his dear brand new watch.

"I'm burning!! Somebody save me!! AAHH!!! The heat!! It' killing me!" shouted Shiora. She turned towards the guys. "Well?! What about me?! Isn't anybody going to pity me instead of those weak girls?!" Shiora asked angrily. All the guys stopped being emotional and gave a hard, icy glare at her."What??" Shiora shot back. "Weak girl?" Jaleal asked, showing his watch,"this is a fragile guy!"

"Weak girls!!!????" all the used-to-be unconsious girls yelled as they immediately stood up, "Kill her!!!!!!!!!!!!" They charged at Shiora and threw her into the jacuzzi, jumped on her and punched her. "Hey, cool free show," Sonic said. "Dude, pass the popcorn," Manic said to Shadow who was ordering popcorn from a stall. "What're you talking about!!???" Sonia screamed. "Let's get 'em girls!!!" Meczy yelled pointing at the boys. "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKK!!! Wait a second-that's for girls... AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" Knuckles screamed.  

"Cough...cough... my plans... ruined...........," Professor Gerald sighed. Everybody looked at him. "Uh oh...." Professor Gerald whimpered. 

**POW!!! SLAM!!! BOOM!!! BOP!!! OUCH!!**

"As punishment for your evilness, you MUST..." Queen Aleena said in an angry voice to the ragged, black-eyed, blue-blacked, punched-up, bashed up Professor Gerald, "...dance the ballet dance in front of the whole school!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!"

That night everyone roasted marshmellows beside the jacuzzi (which is still on fire), watching Professor Gerald dance ballet.

The next morning~~~

"Knuckles, I'm fed up with you!" Sonia yelled at Knuckles. "Oh yeah!? Like I did anything wrong!" Knuckles yelled back. "Yes you did! You stub my toe!" Sonia screeched. "And you made me late for school by walking with me to school!" Rouge yelled along. "B-But that was your idea!" Knuckles yelled. "Hmm... DOESN'T MATTER!!! You still owe me an apology, beg on your knees," Rouge snarled at him. 

"That's it! I'll show you weak girls that boys are more macho than all of you stupid ladies!!" Knuckles yelled,"Don't you agree guys!?" "Yeah!!" all the boys cheered. "Hmpf!! Well have it your way! We girls will show how powerful we are compared to low brained boys!" Sonia screamed, "Are you with me girls!?" "Totally!!" the girls cheered.

"Attention boys and girls who are going to the camping trip, please proceed to the bus now," Queen Aleena announced. "Let's have a boys v.s girls event on the camping trip and after the camping trip for a WHOLE month," Sonic said, grinning. "And the one who survives will be the winner," Amy said, smirking. "I don't like this event," Shadow muttered. "But I WANT it!" Maria said. 

"You're gonna take part in it Shadow!"

"Never!"

"I don't care!"

"I thought you were so sweet!"

"I don't give a damn!!!!"

"Fine! I'll enter!!!"

"Good you idiot!!"

"Count me in!"

                                 

**                       "Let the battle begin!!!!"**

_______________________________________________________________________

Comin' up next is Chapter 4# The Boys v.s Girls Event!!

Whether you're a boy or a girl, it doesn't matter!  

Oh, and before I go crazy, I'd like to thank Jean for helping me in this fanfic and the same goes to my sister, Emeraldspace2.

MWAHHHHHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!! Wait.... I'd also like to thank Suitcase whateveryourname'ssupposetobe for being the 1st reader of my fanfic. (Not including Jean and Emmer)

MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!! C'ya and hope you'll enjoy the coming up chapter!!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

**_Writer: Sisteralda3_**


	4. The Boys vs Girls Event

**School is School!!**

****

Chapter 4# The Boys v.s Girls Event

All of them stormed into the bus and the girls and boyd planned something evil... EVIL...EVIL...EVIL...EVIL... against each other. "I know, we can put maggots into Amy's bag," Sonic grinned evily. "Where can we get maggots?" Jaleal asked. "I know, I think I brought some in a bottle. It's suppose to be for a...," Cyrus said.But stopped talking as he saw all of them looking at each other, grinning from ear to ear.

After they took out the bottle filled with maggots~~~

"Manic, you get 'em," Sonic ordered. "Me? Why me?" Manic asked, his face all white. "Because your name starts with an 'M' and so does the maggots. See? You have a big connection between each other!" Sonic replied. "I-It's just an 'M'! Er- ask Mighty to do it. His name starts with an 'M' too," Manic said, hiding behind Mighty. "No way! I'm a coward for now!" Mighty stammered. Sonic looked at Charmy and Espio. Espio immediately camouflaged and Charmy shrunk to his tiniest size. Cyrus and Trevor went to hide in the first place. Sonic looked at Knuckles. Knuckles scratched his head,"What're you looking at?"

"You do it," Sonic pointed at Knuckles. "WHAT!? ME!?" Knuckles yelled,"I'm scared! I'm not doing it! Keep it away from me! Somebody SAVE ME!!" "You bunch of cowards!" Sonic grumbled and looked at the maggots. They were squirming about - eeyuck! "Er... A hero like me shouldn't dirty my own hands," Sonic said and looked at Shadow,"the villian always dirties his hands right?" "You pathetic cowards! Let me show you the real power of Shadow the Hedgehog," Shadow said, frustated. He looked at the maggots for a while... "Does anyone have rubber gloves?"

"Maybe I can solve the problem," Jaleal said,"I'll just use my magic to transport it there." "Well, you should have done that earlier!" Sonic scolded. The maggots were teleported to Amy's bag. The boys hid and watched Amy's reaction as she opened her bag.

"AAAAAAHHH!!!" Amy gasped. The boys chuckled evily. "What cute lil' squiggly things!" Amy said happily,"I'll keep a collection of these!" Amy picked the maggots up and squished it.  "What!?" the boys hissed in disbelief. The Oracle floated into the bus and asked, "Has anyone seen the maggots from Cyrus' bottle? I can't seem to find them,"

"Help!! I'm bleeding!!" Rouge screamed with a tear stained face. "Really? Where are you bleeding?" Knuckles asked, panic filled him. "HAHAHAHAHA!! What a fool you are!!" Rouge laughed, rolling on the floor. The blood was fake-until... BANG! Rouge knocked against a sharp window edge. Blood flowed out of her arm. "Argh! It's painful! I'm bleeding!" Rouge screamed, grasping her arm tightly. "I'm not falling for that again," Knuckles said, crossing his arms. "Help me!" Rouge yelled again. "No way! You faker!" Knuckles said.

"Knuckles! I can't believe you're such a ignorant stupid idiotic pea sized brain freak!!!," Mina screamed at him." Teacher, an emergancy! May I have the first aid kit?" Mina asked the teacher as she helped Rouge to a nearby seat. "You mean it was real?" Knuckles asked with a dumb look on his face, totally puzzled and clueless. "You know, the noise back there is unbearable," Queen Aleena muttered from the front seat. "I know," the driver said,"I'm growing deaf. Locke and Lara-Lee joined the noise too- quarelling non-stop.

"We've arrived!" the driver yelled above the racket they were making. "Yessss!!!!!!!!" Queen Aleena cheered and ran down from the bus,"I hope it won't be too noisy during the camp." Hatred was brewing in the air as the boys and girls glared at each other while pitching up their tents. 

At night~~~

When everything was pitch black..."Let's see, we'll...." was all the boys heard from the girls' tent. "I can't make the words out.." Manic grumbled pressing his ear gently against the tent. "WELL!? Press your ear harder!" Knuckles hissed angrily and pushed Manic's head against the tent. "Watch it!!!" Sonic yelled as he watched Manic collapsing with the tent - too late! Oh no!

A ghostly figure that was glowing arose from under the tent. "G-G-Ghooooossssssstttttttt!!!!" the boys yelled and ran like lightning. The ghost chased after them, stretching it's hands out to grab them. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!!" Mighty yelled as the ghost caught him. "We must do something!" Espio yelled. "What!?" Jaleal yelled back. All of them were sweating like mad. "We er... RUN!!!" Sonic screamed. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!" 

Suddenly, the ghost tripped over a stone. "Since when do ghosts trip?" Trevor asked. "They never do-hey! It must be a girl in diguise!" Cyrus said, pointing at the ghost. Amy undraped herself,"Macho boys eh?" "W-we-we" Knuckles trembled angrily. "You ALL were scared," Amy laughed. There were other girls hiding behind bushes laughing along. "We used glow-in-the-dark paint," Maria explained.

Just then, a long creepy hollow laughter filled the air. "AMY!!" Sonic shouted. "It wasn't me..." Amy said softly, she was starting to shake all over. "Uh... are y-you thinkin' what I'm thinkin' dudes?" Manic asked. There were footsteps behind them. "Ulp...who wants to turn around?" Charmy asked, frozen all over. It was walking nearer...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 

"Heheheheheh, I thought this idea might want to make you guys go back to your tents," the Oracle asked. "Oh, it's only you..." Knuckles said, calming down. The Oracle rolled on the floor while laughing."Hmpf! Macho boys eh?!" Sonia huffed. "You girls screamed too!" Shadow pointed out. 

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

The next morning~~~

"Oh...yeah...?" Sally asked Sonic with a drowsy look on her face. "..." She turned to Sonic. "Sonic...?" Sonic was snoring away with the others. Everyone was sleeping soundly on the grass. "Rise and shine people!" Queen Aleena said, shaking everyone awake. "A minute..." Manic mumbled. "Mummy...daddy..." Knuckles muttered while sucking his thumb. "Noooo....not now...." Shadow grumbled, hugging the grass. "Brother...you idiot..." Meczy whispered softly. "Bartlebee...the ring you gave me is fake gold..." Sonia sighed. Queen Aleena arched an eyebrow and frowned,"Must be dreaming. Sleepyheads..." 

"...WAKE UP!!!!!" she yelled,"Teachers!! Wake up ALERT!!" All the teachers that were there rushed there with buckets of water. "Ready..? FIRE!!!" SPLASH!! SPLOOSH!!! Water drenched every single one of them. Sonic woke up first before the water could touch him. "Eek! My hair!!" Sonia shrieked in horror. There was a BIG ...no...HUGE..no...ENORMOUS commotion made by them, screaming and dancing around trying to dry themselves off. 

"SHUT UUUUPPPPPPP!!!!!" Queen Aleena screamed above it all. Everyone remained silent. "Now we shall go jungle tracking," she said through clenched teeth and knitted eyebrows. Everyone nodded silently. They stood up slowly... "NOW!!!!!!!" Queen Aleena screamed ever so loudly 'till all of the students dashed to the jungle.

"I hate jungles," Sonia complained, looking into a pocket mirror. "Whoa! Mosquitoes with the size of rats!" Maria said, swatting a big fat chubby(chubby?) mosquito away from her sight. "Guys, I have a fabulous plan," Shadow said softly. "What is it?" the boys asked anxiously.

The girls walked in a group looking at the scenery. "Erm... are we at the right track?" Maria asked, scratching her head. "I don't see anyone in front of us," Amy said. "Those guys must be tricking us," Shiora said. They nodded and continued walking. "My crystall ball is glowing," Meczy said. She took out her crystall ball from her dress and looked into it, "Hmm.. I see something orange..." "Maybe THAT'S what it is!" Sonia yelled.

A lion came and ran after them!! "Oh nooooo!!! Lionnn!!" Sally screamed. Then, a swarm of bees came out of nowhere!!! "Eeekk!!!" Rouge yelled. A herd of buffaloes came charging at them!!! "Hmm? But the form said that the jungle was extremely safe..." Amy said calmly as ever while everyone else were shouting away. "Fakers!!" Amy yelled stepping on the form while the others were still shouting away....

"Hey, how did you know it was fake?" Mighty asked, coming out of his hideout. Mighty!" Espio hissed who was still in his camouflauge. "AHA!! I found you FAKERS! I didn't spend my money for nuthin' you know!!" Amy yelled angrily. "Okay-okay, we give in," Sonic said, stepping out but Amy walked pass him and started screaming at a teacher. The rest just glared at the boys. "You got me so worried...!!" Sonia screamed at Knuckles. "Heheheheh you were scared!" Knuckles teased. "...about my hair! Did you know how long it took to make it look nice and fluffy?" Sonia continued. "Er... no?" Knuckles said. Sonia punched him endlessly. 

"Anyway, you were petrified!" Sonic jeered. "The animals looked just too real!" Meczy protested,"How did you guys do that?!" "That's my job," Jaleal said, grinning mischeviously,"My magic can do ALMOST anything. The animals were phonies," "Oh really? Can your magic heal you?" Rouge asked as politely as possible. "Um..." Jaleal thought for a moment. "Nevermind! CHARGE girls!" Rouge ordered. The girls jumped on Jaleal while kicking and boxing him. 

Soon they managed to get out of the jungle unharmed except for a Jaleal who is bruised and boxed all over... "Gee, some girls just take a joke!" Jaleal mumbled. The boys laughed, clutching their stomachs. "We'll teach you a lesson or two!" Shiora yelled at them. "I'm so terrified," Sonic teased. They walked in opposite directions and re-pitched their tents up.(remember the ghost part?) "You know, I hope this doesn't go on..." Queen Aleena sighed miserably. "You idiot!" Someplace else, Lara-Lee and Locke were arguing for no-good reasons. "You idiot!" Lara-Lee screamed at Locke. "Idiot for what?" Locke asked. " I don't know!" Lara-Lee a shot back. "Then shut up!" Locke yelled back. And it went on and on...until....

The next morning~~~

"Good morning Mobotropolis!" Sonic yawned, stretching his hands in the air. He looked around, "Knuckles, wake up- Aaaaaaahhhhh!!!!!" "Huh? Wha...?" Knuckles asked drowsily and looked at Sonic,"Aaaaaaahhh!!!!!" "What's going on?! I'm trying to sleep here dudes," Manic complained. "Our faces..." Sonic started. "Are painted!" Knuckles continued. "Oh dude, you're wearing lipstick," Manic pointed at Jaleal. "Manic, you've got a bruised eye," Espio said. All of them pointed at each other's ridiculous painted faces. Mighty went to a nearby river and tried to scrub the paint off. He came back telling them,"This is a very strong paint! It's permanant paint!!" "WHAAATTT???!!" all of them yelled and started running around their tents screaming,                                                  "HHHHHHHHEEEEEEELP!"

The girls were in their tents giggling. "It was rather cruel of you to think of that idea," Shiora said to the girls. "Oh be a lil' sporty," Meczy chuckled. "They scared us half to death in the jungle," Amy pointed out. "It's our sweet revenge," Rouge sneered. "In that case, why don't we ask them to bow to us and beg to us before we give them that permanant paint remover?" Mina suggested. "Not a bad idea..." Sonia smirked.

"This must be the girls work!" Trevor yelled. "So what? We can't get this paint off!" Cyrus yelled back. "Well, we know how to," Sally said with her hands on her hips. " Oh pleaseee get it off," Jaleal begged. "Hmpf! Why don't you use your magic?" Maria jeered. "B-But there isn't any known spell," Jaleal winced. "Maria, pleeeeaaaaase....." Shadow said, taking Maria's hand. "I..." Maria said, looking sadly at Shadow-but she burst out laughing after seeing Shadow's weird painted face. He was painted wearing eyeshadow and his spikes had pink polka dots on it.

"You must BOW and BEG on your knees," Sonia said ,"That is- before we give you the paint remover." "But Sonia!" Knuckles protested. "No buts," Rouge said. "Well?" Meczy asked the boys. "Erm..." Manic mumbled. All of them went on their knees and started begging and bowing  to them. "Okay, I think it will be okay if you guys take this," Amy said, handing the paint remover to Sonic. Before Sonic could grab hold of it, Amy hid the bottle behind her back. "That'll be twenty bucks please," Mina smirked. "No way," Knuckles said. "Well I guess we'll have to raise the price then," Maria said, grinning. 

"Uh, anyoune's got twenty bucks?" Espio asked straight away. Mighty groaned and handed twenty mobiuns to Espio. "Take it and give that bottle to us," Espio said. Sonia swiped the twenty mobiuns and tossed the bottle at them. The boys rushed and rubbed and scrubbed their faces 'till they were shining.  

"Everyone back into the bus," Queen Aleena said aloud. Everyone dashed into the bus. "_Whew, at leas now I hope we'll have peace and-" Queen Aleena thought. The bus was filled with laughter, screams and hatred. Queen Aleena sighed as she put on her ear plugs. _

The next day of school~~~

As soon as Sonic stepped into the hall, evryone over there seemed to be looking, whispering and giggling about him. "SONIC!" Knuckles yelled, waving an article in the air. "What's cooking?" Sonic asked. "Take a GOOD look," Knuckles said and handed the article to Sonic. Sonic read it carefully and got a shock of his life.

_Sonic, our hero is looking as stupid as usual. Sonic's picture was in the papers but it wasn't a very nice picture for Sonic to see- himself in a girl's dress! Sonic read a sentance below another picture. __Knuckles is trying to look cute. Knuckles' picture was there..._

...wearing a bikini!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sonic tried to stop himself from believing what he saw. _Shadow, the world's Ultimate Life Form-in pink. Shadow's picture was showed. He was dyed pink all over! __'Funky hair' Manic Hedgehog. Manic's picture was there. Manic's hair was all tangled up and tied with ribbons! Sonic crumpled and tore all the papers into lil' pieces, not wanting to see anymore rubbish. He even grabbed all the articles in the school and ripped them to shreds._

"Looks like the world's hero, Sonic the Hedgehog is angry," Shiora jeered. "Who wrote this?!" Sonic roared angrily. "If you didn't know cutie, I'm the chief of the school's article," Shiora smirked. "You...!!!!" Knuckles yelled. Anger burned in him. "I used computer technology to do the pictures," she said again and turned to walk off. 

"That's it! Revenge to humilate them is gonna be good!" Sonic said,"Call the other guys. A plan is brewing in my mind already!" 

After recess, the girls walked in a group talking to each other. They were talking so much 'till they didn't notice that people were laughing at them. "What's going on?" Sonia asked, finally noticing people laughing while pointing at them. Amy looked around and gasped. "What is it?" Maria asked. "L-Look! On t-t-the w-wall!" Amy said, biting her lip.

There were big words written all over the school walls. It said- _Mina wears kitty cat's stuff. "What?!" Mina screamed. __Shiora is half bald. "Huh?" Shiora asked and looked at herself in a mirror. __Sally doesn't wears trousers. "How could they?" Sally said and ran off sobbing. __Meczy's too old fashion. "I'll kill you for this!" Meczy cursed. __Rouge is old-she has white hair. "Those idiots!" Rouge yelled. __Sonia is a pink-haired weirdo. "Nooooooo!!!" Sonia shrieked. __Amy is an old hag. "Whazzat mean?" Amy asked, confused. __Maria is a sweet, caring girl. "Oh how sweet," Maria said happily. "THAT'S NOT FAIR!!!!!!!!" the girls shouted at Maria._

                             **"THAT'S IT!!!!!!"**

Queen Aleena screamed. "Rouge, Sonia, Sally, Amy, Meczy, Maria, Mina and Sally, come here immediately." The girls walked slowly toward Queen Aleena. She handed to each of the girls a broom, "Start sweeping the shreds of papers Sonic tore now." They swept the papers up slowly. When the boys saw what happened, they started laughing. 

"What're you laughing at huh?! Come here you boys!" Queen Aleena yelled at them. The boys immediately kept quiet and walked towards her silently. She handed every one of them a damp cloth, "You all are to wipe off all the words on the wall until they shine!" The boys groaned and scrubbed the walls hard.

Do you think it's over? Well, it's not REALLY over yet. 

"We won!" Meczy yelled at Manic.

"No, we won!" Manic shot back.

"We had more pranks on you!" Amy screamed at Sonic.

"You did not!" Sonic protested.

"We have more survivors!" Knuckles shouted at Rouge.

"Our group survived EVERYTHING!" Rouge boomed at Knuckles.

"We won!"

"No, WE won!"

"No, WE won!"

"NO way!"

"NEVER!"

"Dream on!"

"Oh yeah?!"

"YEAH!"

Queen Aleena sighed and shook her head, "I think I should hire a phsycitrist."

_______________________________________________________________________

Chapter 5# The Phsycitrist is coming up next!

What do YOU think will happen?

Heh... don't worry, it's a tie between the boys and the girls. But wahddabout the new phsycitrist? Will he be a danger or a peace-maker?

Exactly WHO will he be?

Just check it out! You don't want me to spoil the fun do you?

    ****


	5. The Psychiatrist

**School is School!!**

****

Chapter 5# The Psychiatrist 

"QUIET YOU LIL' BRATS!!!!!" Athair shouted. The class was booming with laughter, yells and snores. Paper aeroplanes were flying all over the place. "THAT'S IT! ONE MORE PEEP OUTTA YOU PEOPLE AND I'LL SEND YOU TO THE PSYCHIATRIST!!!!!"   Athair yelled waving his wooden staff in the air. The class immediately fell silent...

"Peep," Amy said. "GET OUTTA HERE!!!!" Athair yelled slamming a piece of paper on Amy's desk. It was a permission to enter the psychiatrist's room. "B-B-But," Amy said sweating all over. "NOW!!" Athair boomed. Amy slowly tiptoed out of class. Soon when Athair was teaching like normal, Meczy's crystall ball was glowing radiantly.

Meczy looked deep into her crystall ball. "Dude, the crystall ball is so bright, I need sunglasses. Turn the light down," Manic snickered. "I sense something........MAD.....will happen...."  Meczy whispered.

During recess, Sonic was sitting in a corner munching his favourite food-chillidogs. Amy sped towards him saying, "Sonic! Sonic, I'll stick by you wherever you go." "Oh puhlease," Sonic mumbled. "You'll never get rid of me," she said and pulled out her piko piko hammer, "DESTROY!!!!!" "AAAAAAUUUUUGGGHHH!!!" Sonic screamed trying to avoid Amy's devastating depths of her golden hammer.

"Hey look, it's Sonic and Amy. Don't they look so cute? Why can't we be like them?" Rouge asked Knuckles. Knuckles looked at Sonic trying to escape Amy's demonic attacks. "I can't imagine....," Knuckles replied. Amy's golden hammer slammed onto Sonic's head and Sonic blacked out. "That has got to hurt," Knuckles commented. "What did you do to Manic's brother?" Meczy asked. Amy looked at Meczy and slammed her on the head with the hammer. Amy dashed off, laughing maniacly while waving her arms in the air.

"Mom! Look what Amy did to Meczy!" Manic yelled. "Quiet dear, I'm busy," Queen Aleena said, examining her face with a pocket mirror. "B-b-but MOM! Meczy is going to... uh... DIE!! She's withering and moaning in pain!! You got to help!! MOM!!" Manic shouted. "Don't worry dear, she's be fine," Queen Aleena said calmly, still busy with her pocket mirror. "Are you sure?" Manic asked, worried. Queen Aleena nodded, "Yup, I'll bring flowers to her grave. Now get lost." 

"Good morning Amy!"

*WHAM!!* *SLAM!!*

"Hi Amy!"

*BANG!!* *BOP!!*

"What's up Amy?"

*WHACK!!* *SMACK!!* "DDDDDEEEEEESSSTRRROOOYY!!!!" MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!"

The next morning at school, Manic and Shiora were walking down a hallway. "So what was your reaction when you saw Meczy knocked out?"  asked Shiora, scribbling some junk into her notebook. "Oh puhlease, shut up man!" Manic yelled angrily at Shiora. "That was only the.." Shiora said. "...18890th question that you have asked me," Manic continued. "SO!? IT WAS SO LITTLE!" she screamed. They started quarreling until someone stood in between them.

  "Ehem, I believe you two are destroying other people's peace," said Locke. "Erm..oh uh... hello er... um.. Mr.Locke...heheh...," Manic stammered with a nervous smile. "Yeah uh, hello," Shiora squeaked. Locke handed them a paper slip each. "The psychiatrist?!" Manic yelled in horror. "The psychiatrist," Locke said, crossing his arms. "But Mr.Locke, I'm a prince!" Manic protested. "So?" Locke asked.

Manic and Shiora stormed to the psychiatrist's room. "This is all your fault!" Shiora screamed. "Look who's talkin' dude!" Manic yelled back. They reached to a creepy looking door, full of cobwebs with a sign 'Psychiatrist.' There was another sign which it's words were scratched out. "What do you think that sign says?" Manic asked. "Uhh... Turtle Cabinet... Do not extract," Shiora answered. "No it doesn't, it says Telephone Cupcakes, Do Not Eat," Manic said. They examined it more closely and they both exclaimed, "Torture Chamber, Do Not Enter!"

"AAAAAHHH!!! I'm sooo scaaaaaared!!" Shiora screamed on top of her lungs. Suddenly, the creepy door collapsed. "It's **ALIIIIVE!!!" Shiora yelled. "No it's not, it's a door with loose screws," Manic said, "I hope." They both stepped in gingerly. **

"Welcome, welcome, WELCOME!!" said an evil voice followed by an echoing laughter. "Who're you? Show yourself!" they cried, trembling while glancing around. "It is me, Ivo  Robotnick!!! But you may call me 'Nickki'," said Doctor Robotnick. 

"Come, come, sit here," Dr. Robotnick said and slowly took something shiny from his desk..."Cupcakes anyone?" he asked revealing a shiny tray with cute cupcakes on it. Shiora and Manic sighed in relief and sat down. Shiora, greedily grabbed a cupcake and stuffed it into her mouth while Dr. Robotnick talked to her. Manic secretly tried to steal the shiny tray. "Whaddaya think YOU'RE doing?" Dr. Robotnick asked and turned to Manic. 

"Uh... lookin at these cute lil' cupcakes," Manic grinned and put the tray back down. "So how do you feel?" Dr. Robotnick asked Shiora. "I feel..." Shiora said but before she could finish, her head drooped down and she started to snore. "Would you excuse me Manic? I need  to bring Shiora somewhere..." he said with an evil glint in his eyes. 

After a while, Manic heard a loud, ear-piercing scream. Then he heard someone cursing angrily but then laughed maniacly after a few seconds. Manic was sweating all over. _What happened? He asked himself. Manic wouldn't take any chances, he ran out of the room. He glanced back and saw Shiora chasing after him. "DESTROY!!!!!"_

She managed to catch up with Manic and started attacking Manic with her secret weapon known as... the notepad! Whack! Bop! Pow! Wham! Papers were flying everywhere. 

During recess, two hedgehogs with bandaged heads sat next to each other. "Man, that psychiatrist is mondo weird," Sonic said to Manic. "What's all this psychiatrist thingy?" Sonia asked. "I was so close to death, dude!" Manic sighed. "We're survivors!" Sonic said putting his foot on the table. Both of them rubbed their medallions and started singing 'I'm a Survivor' song.

Knuckles and Rouge passed by and asked, "Hey, what's with the survivor song?" "Ya know what dude?" Manic said, "Nickki is up to no good!" "Nickki? Is that a girl?" Rouge asked. "No! Nickki is Ivo 'Buttnick!" Manic answered. "Nickki? Robotnick?" Sonic and Knuckles yelled and looked at each other,"No way!" All five of them started rolling on the floor, laughing. 

Shadow and Maria asked, "What's wrong with them Shadow? They sound like a pack of laughing hyenas," Maria said. "HYENAS?!?" they all yelled at Maria. "No one talks like that to Maria!" Shadow shouted. "Oh yeah!?" Sonic yelled. "Yeah!" Shadow shot back. And they started fighting.

"Stop it you two or you two will be sent to the psychiatrist!" Meczy cried, rushing towards them. Both of them kept quiet and shook hands. Suddenly Sonic squeezed Shadow's hand hard! "Ooooooowch!!!" Shadow yelled and punched Sonic. And they both started to fight again. Rouge shook her head and looked at Knuckles, "I wonder where's Amy and Shiora right now." 

Someplace else, Robotnick was smiling evily, "Now I have two girls who can create havoc in this school! Once I make all the students like them, I can rule the school!! Mwaaahahahahahahahahahahhahahahhahahahahahahahahahahahah!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 

Back at the cafeteria, Manic suggested, "Why don't we investigate this psychiatrist mystery?" "YEAH!!" Everyone agreed. 

"We'll find out the truth of this madness!" Sonic cried. 

"YEAH!!" everyone cheered. 

"We'll catch the pychiatrist red-handed and stop his evil plot!" Sonic cried out. 

"YEAH!!"

"So how do we catch that psychiatrist red-handed?" Meczy asked. Everyone looked at each other. Erm..............

"Ehem, is someone talking about me?" Dr.Robotnick asked as he stepped into the cafeteria. "Nickki!" they all gasped. "That's right!" he replied and grinned evily. "I never thought a bunch of kids like you would...," Dr.Robotnik left his sentence hanging, and slowly took out a knife. The students were breathing heavily as he brought the knife near Sonic. 

Dr. Robotnik's knife was close to Sonic's face. "I never knew you bunch of kids... would eat so much!" Dr.Robotnik said as he sliced at Sonic's chillidog pie. "Noo! My chillidog pie!! I haven't tasted it yet!" Sonic cried as he tried desperately to pull his chillidog pie away from Dr.Robotnik. "It's MINE! All MINE!!" Dr. Robotnik laughed, stuffing his face with the chillidog pie. Sonic gave up and pouted.

"Now's our chance," Shadow said softly to the rest. They all tiptoed pass Dr. Robotnick and ran towards the 'Psychiatrist's Room'. "I'm scared," Sonia wailed. "Shh!!!" hissed Rouge. The room was pitch black. "This must be the room where Nickki took Shiora," Manic said, opening a door. In that room, there was... there was... there was... a lolipop.

"Nope, it's empty, I bet it's this one," Sonic whispered, opening the next door. "That's the fridge you fool, it must be this door," Rouge said, opening the next door. Spears, knives and spikey things spilled right in front of her foot. "It could be this door," Knuckles said, opening the next door. "DESTROY!!" Shiora shouted. Knuckles quickly slammed the door shut, "Erm, nothing in there."

"This is the door," said Maria as she opened the next door. They entered the room, which was just like a lab. There was an enormous lazer and a huge computer showing a picture of a brain. "Hey, what is that?" Cyrus said as he examined the computer screen. The others crowded around the lazer with 'ooOooOooh...'s and 'aAah...'s. 

"Hey, I know what that doctor did! He meddled with Amy's and Shiora's brain! So they are now both being weird," Cyrus said. "What are you going to do about it?" asked Sonic. Cyrus began, "Simple, I'll just reverse the 10-7/68355 formula for the lazer and probably have to mix it with a 100/4.687--". "Alright, shut up. We get the idea. So all we have to do is to get those girls and--," before Shadow could finish his sentence, sounds of footsteps were heading towards the room.

"It's probably Nickki! We have to hide!" panicked Sonia. They looked around and tried to sqeeze into a small tiny cupboard. They could only hide their heads inside. "It's too squashy that it's smearing my eyeshadow! Let's find a different hiding place!" Rouge managed to say. So they quickly ran to the nearest hiding place... the refridgerator. However, Manic slipped and fell before he managed to reach the refridgerator. 

"So you have found my lab, you pesky green hedgehog," Dr.Robotnik said calmly, rubbing his hands together. "Hahahah! I'll be able to use this cannon on you!!!Hahhahah! My dreams...will come true!" he laughed and motioned to the cannon. 

"Someone has to save Manic!" Meczy whispered desperately in the fridge. Sonic ignored her and started chomping down the chillidogs that were preserved in the fridge. "IS THAT ALL YOU CAN THINK OF!!??" Meczy retorted angrily. "SHHHHH!!" everyone else hissed at her.

"Did I hear something?" Dr. Robotnick asked, scratching his head. "No," a voice cried out from the fridge. "Oh, okay," Dr. Robotnick said and continued with his evil plan.

"I'll go and get help," Knuckles offered. "Do it quickly before we freeze to death," said Sonia. Knuckles sneaked out of the fridge and out of the lab. 

Soon, Knuckles was talking desperately to all the teachers in the teacher's room,"You have to believe me!" "Yeah right," Lara-Lee said, filing her nails. Some of them weren't even paying attention. "Would you cut it out!? Can't you see we're playing cards???" the Oracle yelled, irratated. Knuckles left the room while yelling,"Stupid teachers! Not believing me!!" 

Suddenly he heard--

--"DESTROY!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Uh-oh..." Knuckles winced.

Amy came with a gigantic golden hammer!

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!" Knuckles screamed as he ran to the psychiatrist's room. The room was so dark that Knuckles opened the wrong door---

--"DESTROY!!!!!!!!!!!"

"EEEEEEEEEEKKKKKK!!!!!!" Knuckles screamed as he ran into the lab.

In the lab~~~

"Mwahahhhhaahhahahah!!!!! Manic, any last words?" Dr. Robotnick cackled evily. "Can I have that shiny tray?" Manic asked, pointing at the tray that had cupcakes on it. "Oh, of course," Dr. Robotnick said, smiling. 

Suddenly, the door burst open! Knuckles ran in followed by Amy and Shiora with their deadly weapons! "Nooooo!!!!!!!" Robotnick yelled as Amy and Shiora started destroying everything in the lab.

"What's all that racket!?!!?!" roared Queen Aleena, rushing into the lab. She saw Robotnick crying in one corner. "Nooo!! Heeelp!!!" he yelled again as Amy crushed his cannon. "Robotnick! I demand an answer for this nonsense!!" Queen Aleena ordered. "Oh ANYTHING! Make them stop!!!" he cried. "How!?" she asked. "I don't know!" he replied, sobbing.

"I know! I got this formula and bla bla bla bla...." Cyrus blabbed jumping out from the refridgerator. "How are we gonna make them drink the formula?" Manic asked. "Uh..ask...ask Sonic and Shadow to do it!" Cyrus answered and handed the liquid formula to Shadow and Sonic.

"But..but..." Sonic and Shadow stammered. "No buts!" Cyrus said. Sonic and Shadow trembled as they chased after Amy and Shiora. Amy and Shiora looked at the two hedgehogs and yelled at the same time

"Destroy!!!"

Sonic and Shadow threw the formula in the air and ran away from the two psycho girls, yodeling, "Save us!!!!!!!! We're atttttaaaaaackked!!!" Cyrus and Manic grabbed some popcorn from the fridge and ate it while watching Shadow and Sonic run around in circles.

Maria picked up the two formula and walked towards the the pyschotic girls. "Would you like a drink?" she asked as sweetly as she could. Amy and Shiora looked at Maria with an evil glint in their eyes. They raised their demonic weapons. 

"Nooooooooooooo!! Maria!" cried Shadow as he raced to save Maria. Amy and Shiora spun around at the same time and clobbered Shadow, shouting, "DESTROY!!" The two evil looking girls then slowly turned to Maria. 

"Thanks, all that yelling 'destroy' made me thristy," Amy said as she and Shiora took the formula and drank it. 

As soon as Shiora and Amy were cured...

Queen Aleena retorted at Dr. Robotnick,"As punishment Dr. Robotnick, YOU have to wear a swimsuit and swim in our enormous swimming pool for 20 laps with EVERYBODY watching you!!!" 

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! MERCY!!!!!" Dr. Robotnick cried, begging on his knees. 

The next day, the whole gang were walking together. "A-A-ACHOO!!! *sniff* *sniff*" Cyrus was as pale as snow. "Brrrrr!!! Knuckles! This is your fault!" scolded Rouge, wearing a big, thick, wooly, furry coat. "Where's Meczy?" Manic asked. "Oh, I went to her house and saw her stiff frozen from waist down," Sonic said. 

"Freezing to death so fast? We're going mountain climbing-tomorrow," Mighty grinned.

**"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

**___________________________________________**

Check out the (hopefully) better chapter#6: Mystic Mountains 

Who knows what they might encounter?

Maybe an abdominable snowman?

Or a BIG foot?

Or...?

AH! You guys can figure it out can't you?


	6. Mystic Mountain

**School is School!!**

Chapter 6: Mystic Mountain

"Soooooooonnnnnnnniiiiiiiicccccc!!!!!!!" Amy screamed happily. "Help! She's gonna destroy me! She's gonna kill me! Help!!" Sonic yelled, running around in circles before zooming off. "What's with him?" Amy asked Shadow. " *Must be the time when you used to whack him around alot," Shadow said, slightly grinning. (*ps: read chapter 5)

"Wha..??" Amy asked, puzzled. "Nevermind," Shadow sighed. "Oh yeah, did you know that the principal will be announcing the people who she pickes to participate in a mountain climb," Amy said and walked off.

As soon as everyone was seated in class, the class was as noisy as ever. "SHUT UP!!!" Lara-Lee boomed. The class fell so silent that you could hear a mouse scampering around. "Look at this place! There are mice everywhere, papers scattered in one big pile and the dustbin is so full, who's the class moniter!?" Lara-Lee roared. 

A small hand slowly and waveringly went up. "Hah! YOU call yourself a class moniter!?" Lara-Lee dragged Knuckles to the front of the class. "What do you have to say about this class!?" she hissed. Silence. "It's perfect," he said, smiling. The class applauded wildly.

"THAT'S IT!!!!! PUNISHMENT FOR YOU!!!" she screamed. Soon, Knuckles was outside the class, doing push-ups with a bucket of water on his back. "Ugh... what did I do to get this, and the class just sit back and relax?" he grumbled. 

Just then, there was a familliar voice on the microphone.

"Attention students!!! I, Queen Aleena have an important announcement to make," the voice on the microphone said loudly and clearly, "I have chosen these 9 people to come with me for a short mountain climb tomorrow." Everyone's ears perked up and listened carefully. "They are..." Queen Aleena said, "Sonic, Manic, Amy, Shadow, Maria, Meczy, Shiora, Rouge and Knuckles." 

The participants dropped whatever they were holding and dashed to the bus. "Let's get ready to RUMBLE!!!" they all cheered. "Yes! We can miss school today!" Knuckles yelled happily. "Instead of doing homework, we get to go on a holiday!" Amy cried and hugged Sonic, "Together with my hero, Sonic!" "Ugh...maybe I should've stayed in school..." Sonic muttered, trying desperately to escape from Amy's tight hug.

After driving for hours, they reached their destination. All of them stared at the tall and enourmous snowy mountain. "We're suppose to climb all the way to the top?" Meczy asked while pointing at the mountain. Queen Aleena nodded, "Until the peak of this mountain." "WH-WHAT??" Manic yelled in disbelief, "We'd be frozen stiff!" Queen Aleena explained, "The purpose of this event is to build body muscles." "But girls don't need big bulky muscles!!!!!!" Rouge cried and imagined herself with big strong and bulky arms. She shuddered at the thought.

With no choice, everyone heaved the supplies that were given to them. While frowning, they all climbed up  the mountain slowly and carefully. "Talk about slow! Look at everyone! I bet a snail could pass them," Sonic mumbled, "I know, I'll just dash to the peak of the mountain and wait for them!" With that, Sonic ran all the way to the peak of the mountain.

"Now I can sit here and relax," Sonic said happily.

"Hey, where is Sonic?" Amy asked as the group reached to a cave. "We shall rest in this cave for a few minutes," Queen Aleena annouced, as she sat down on a rock. "Have you seen Sonic?" Amy asked Knuckles. "No. Maybe he has adventured furthur into the cave," Knuckles replied. "Thanks, I'll take a look," Amy said as she rushed furthur into the mysterious cave.

"Sonic? Where are you?" Amy cried. Her voice echoed in the cave. She felt a shiver down her spine. "This is tiring," Amy said wearily as she sat down on a pile of snow. "Hey, this snow feels warm and comfortable," Amy commented, bouncing up and down on the snow.

Suddenly, the snow began to rise 10 times taller than her! "Wait a minute, it's not snow its--" Amy's eyes widened as she gasped. "It is the adominable snowman!" Amy screamed and started to run. The adominable snowman picked up Amy easily. "Help! He's going to eat me!" Amy cried franticly. The adominable snowman looked at Amy with a big, wide smile. Amy gasped when she saw the snowman's sharp teeth. This will surely be the end of her....

 "Ooh, what a cute little hedgehog! I will hug her, and squeeze her, and pat her, and feed her, and keep her nice and warm," said the snowman, as he hugged the screaming Amy Rose.

"I bet I can throw snowballs further than you!" boasted Shiora to Meczy. "No way!" Meczy cried angrily. "Come on and prove it you gothic geek!" Shiora challenged as she took a snowball and threw it at Meczy. "Yikes!" The snowball hit Meczy squarely on the face.

Meczy wiped the snow from her face. "Alright, this is personal!" Meczy shouted as she took a BIGGER snowball and threw it at Shiora. "AAAaaaaahhhhh!!" Shiora tried to dodge but the snowball knocked her down! Shiora picked herself up. "No more Miss nice girl! Yaahhh!" Shiora cried as she threw a pebble at Meczy. "Hey! That's dangerous!" Meczy cried as she managed to avoid the pebble.

The pebble hit Maria's arm. "Ouch! That hurts," Maria said bitterly, her eyes welled up with tears as she rubbed her arm. "Alright, who is the wise guy?" Shadow shouted as he looked around at everybody suspiciously. Silence.

"Speak up coward!" Shadow shouted. Shiora pointed at Manic. "YOU!" Shadow yelled angrily at Manic. "It wasn't me, dude! I'm innocent! Come on, chill out, man," Manic protested. "Oh, I'll chill out alright," Shadow said in clenched teeth, as he picked up a huge rock.

"Mom! Help me! I'm innocent!" Manic cried as he hid behind Queen Aleena. "Shadow, stop this nonsense right now! We are in the middle of the mountain!" Queen Aleena said sternly to Shadow. "But--" Shadow tried to explain. "Manic, go and look for Amy. She has ventured into the cave and she might be lost," Queen Aleena ordered. "Yes ma!" Manic said as he rushed off.

"You got Manic into trouble! How could you!" Meczy yelled at Shiora. "Well, I guess I'm just so smart to pull such an innocent stunt," Shiora answered calmly as she examined her polished nails. SMACK! Meczy threw a snowball at Shiora's face.

"MECZY! You really deserve to be hit by a snowball!" Shiora cried as she picked up a snowball.

"This snow is ruining my glamourous complection," Rouge complained. "I guess I better put on some make-up," Rouge said as she took out a lipstick from her bag. Oops! The lipstick slipped away from her hand! The lipstick rolled to the edge of the cave. Rouge tensed as she saw the lipstick was on the verge of falling off. It was still moving. It's going to fall....

The lipstick stopped moving, to Rouge's relief. "Now I can pick it up," Rouge said as she walked casually towards it.

Suddenly, Shiora whizzed past her. "Take that you green haired weirdo!" Shiora yelled as she picked up the lipstick and threw it at Meczy! "My brand new lipstick!" Rouge cried and chased after her lipstick. The lipstick was about to hit Meczy right on the face! Meczy swiftly took out her crystal ball and whacked it away! 

"There it goes!" Knuckles said as he watched the lipstick fly out of the cave! The lipstick rolled down the mountain. "My brand new expensive lipstick!" Rouge cried franticly as she jumped after it.

"Alright kids, it's time to continue our mountain climb," said Queen Aleena to the group. They continued climbing, totally forgetting about Manic.

"Dude, why do I have to scearch for Amy?" Manic grumbled. Then he spotted something shiny. Manic's eyes lit up. "Hey! That's GOLD! And gold means money!" said Manic happily as he ran towards it. He was about to pick it up, but he accidently kicked it. The gold rolled quickly away from him. "Money, money, money, money!" Manic said repeatedly with a wide smile while chasing after the gold.

Maria was already tired even though they hadn't climbed for very long after the rest in the cave. "Oh, my arms are aching," she cried. Then, she spotted some beautiful yellow flowers in another cave. Though the cave was smaller than the other one, but there were many beautiful sparkly flowers there! "Ooh, these are beautiful," Maria said as she picked up the flowers. The others didn't notice her so they just continued climbing. Maria was left behind.

After a while, Shadow noticed that Maria was missing. He began to panic. "Where are you Maria?" Shadow cried as he looked around for her. Shadow dashed away from the group and searched for Maria,"MARIA!!!!! MARIA!!!!!"

Knuckles was quite tired and slowed down. Everyone else climbed up the mountain leaving Knuckles below them. Suddenly a strong blizzard came out of nowhere and blew Knuckles away! "AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!" Knuckles flew away!!!!!

"Hey Meczy, I don't understand why do you keep wearing such old fashion stuff! I guess it suits your geeky personality!" Shiora sneered. Meczy decided to ignore her, well, until Shiora jeered,"What's the matter? Cat caught your tongue? HAHAHAHAHA!! You nerd!~Can't even talk!" "OH YEAH!?" Meczy yelled and tackled Shiora down!

Both of them tumbled down the mountain but---Queen Aleena didn't notice. "Take that!" Shiora said, extending a fist to punch Meczy. Meczy dodged it and was fuming angrily,"You!! You called me an old-fashioned geek! You'll pay!" 

Meczy gave Shiora a hard BODY SLAM! Man, talk about violence! Shiora screamed and pulled Meczy's hair HARD! "Owch! You modern freak! Get off me!" Meczy cried.

As they fought, they rolled down. The snow collected around them and they were caught in the classic 'huge snowball that is rolling down the mountain'.

"Here we are kids! We have finally reached to the very top of this mountain!" Queen Aleena announched proudly. She glanced around and noticed there isn't anyone on top of the mountain with her. "Hey, where did the students go?" Queen Aleena wondered. Then she noticed a big block of ice in front of her. "What is this?" Queen Aleena probed the ice.

She looked carefully and gasped when she saw the big block of ice contained the completely frozen Sonic inside it.                   

"Let me go!" Amy Rose cried as she tried to kick the adominable snowman. "Aww, little hedgehog wants to play!" said the snowman. Amy looked hopelessly around the cave that she was in. "Let go!! HELP!! SOMEONE SAVE ME!" she screamed. Then, another huge creature entered the cave.

"Hey Mr. Snowman! What a cute little hedgehog!" the creature said as it snatched Amy away from the adominable snowman. "That's mine Mr. Big Foot!" the snowman cried as he snatched Amy Rose back. They started snatching the poor Amy Rose from each other.

"This won't get use anywhere! Why don't we ask the little hedeghog if she wants to go with me or you," Big Foot told the adominable snowman. "I don't want to go with any of you! I want Sonic! Sonic save me!" she cried.

"I don't care! You must choose!" the adominable snowman said. "I tell you what, if you put me down, I'll will choose!" Amy cried. The adominable snowman dropped Amy onto the ground.

The moment Amy fell to the ground, she quickly got up and ran away out of the cave, screaming her head off. She reached to the edge of the cave and fell down the mountain!

"Here it is!" Rouge said happily as she held up her lipstick up high. She heard some noise coming from the mountain. She turned around and saw--

A giant snowball!!

"AAAHHHHH!!!!!" Rouge screamed as she hurried furthur down the mountain. Then she spotted Amy tumbling down the mountain with an adonimable snowman and Big Foot right behind her. Rouge rubbed her eyes and blinked in disbelief. "Is that really the mythical creatures that live here?" she pondered. "Nah, can't be," Rouge shook her head.

"She'll be coming down the mountain when she comes!" Manic was a the foot of the mountain, singing happily as he admired the gold that he managed to get hold of. Manic looked at the mountain and got a shock of his life when he saw--

Rouge being chased by a giant snowball, Amy Rose being chased by an adominable snowman and Big Foot, and Queen Aleena riding on the frozen Sonic as a sledge.

"They are coming down the mountain when they come! AAHH!!!" Manic shouted as he headed out off the way.

CRASH!!!

"Ouch! You hurt my arm you moron!" Shiora yelled at Meczy. "And you ruined my crystal ball!" Meczy cried, looking at her crytal ball that has turned into a pile of dust. "My lipstick is safe! Not a scratch!" Rouge said happily. "Thank you for participating for the climb! We shall now head back home!" Queen Aleena said, brushing off the snow that was on her purple hair.

"Amy! You're not allowed to bring mythical creatures home!" Queen Aleena scolded. "Now Mr. Snowman and Mr. Big Foot! Go back to where you came from!" she shouted as she pointed at the mountain. "Yes Your Highness," Big Foot and the adominable snowman obeyed.

"Mom! Look--!" Manic cried. "Now now, Manic. I got to tell Amy the importance of why we shouldn't take mythical creatures home," Queen Aleena said. "But mom! Look!" Manic cried. "Alright dear, if you insist," Queen Aleena said as she turned to look at what Manic was pointing at.

The bus was leaving without them! "Stop! Stop the bus!" Queen Aleena cried, dragging Sonic along with the others running behind her.

"Maria, I finally found you!" Shadow said, driving the bus. "Isn't this flowers pretty?" Maria asked, showing Shadow the flowers that she picked, not noticing the rest of the group that was screaming and chasing after the bus.

The End of chapter 6.

__________________________________________________________________________

Coming up next is chapter 7#Like a Queen

Sonic and the gang were happy to find that a reporter was coming to their school to interview the one and only Queen Aleena. Their school would have a good reputation!

But alas, their happiness were shattered for...the Queen was on a holiday! What are they gonna do? Would their school end up being the worst? Find out in chapter 7!!!!!!!!!!!


	7. Like A Queen

**School is School!!**

****

Chapter 7# Like a Queen

Sonic and the gang were walking along a pavement, talking and gossiping about the latest news. "Have you heard about that school? That all boys school? Street High? I saw that school on tv, they said it was better than our school!!" Sonic complained. "I saw the boys there on tv too! They were awesome!" Maria said, giggling. Shadow clenched his fists. _Awesome? He whispered to himself, "Awesome? What about me? How I wish I could see how 'awesome' they are!"  _

Suddenly, Sonic and the gang accidently bumped into a group of boys. "Watch it!" Amy yelled at a blond haired overlander who was wearing a black leather jacket and matching baggy jeans. His hair was in a total mess...in a cool way "Hey cutie, you look hot today," he said. Amy blushed and hid behind Sonic, "I wish Sonic could say that." "Who do you think you are? You whamed against me and i think you owe me an apolagy!" Sonic retorted. "You watch where you're goin'!" the boy said calmly, "Name's Nike. I'm from an all boys school, Street High. I'm sure you've seen us on tv."

"That must be the 'awsome' guy Maria was talking about," Shadow thought, his red eyes blazing in fury. In a speed of light, Shadow whizzed pass Sonic and grabbed Nike by the collar "You idiot!!!" Shadow roared at him. Nike gave him a calm and puzzled look. "Shadow! How could you?" Maria cried angrily and ran towards Nike. 

"Shadow, let go of Nike's collar!" Maria ordered angrily. Shadow unhappily obeyed and stepped back. Maria turned to Nike,"I'm sorry about Shadow's rash actions!" Nike nodded and smiled, "No prob babe, I'm as cool as ever." Maria went pink and giggled. Shadow narrowed his eyebrows and fumed angrily. 

"Our school can't be beaten!" a guy from the group said with full of confidence. He was a neat red head, he had a bandage strapped around his right arm, a blue vest, red jersey and torn jeans,"I'm Jan and I'm the sports captain. Our team has never lost a game before!" He then glanced at Sonic and added mockingly, "Unlike _some other lousy teams!" "We'll show you who's school is the best!" Manic snarled. "Fine, there'll be a reporter coming to every school! He'll announce who's the best and the worst school!" Nike said and turned to walk off. "We'll see..!!" Sonic muttered._

~Next day~

Sonic was delighted to hear that the reporter was coming to interview QA within 30 minutes. He rushed to tell everyone except for Meczy who was spying on someone else... 

"I really have to go," Queen Aleena said to Athair. Queen Aleena and Athair were in the headmistress office. "Must you?" Athair asked, "The reporter is coming in 30 minutes! If you're not here, this school will lose its reputation!" "Yes, yes," Queen Aleena mumbled, not paying attention, "I need a break Athair!" "If that is what you wish," Athair said and dissapeared in a puff of smoke. "Oh no..." Meczy whispered to herself...

"WHAT??!!" Shadow yelled as Meczy told everyone what happened. "We can't let this happen can we?" Manic asked the rest. "We can't?" Knuckles asked. "Of course not blubber brain!" Rouge said, bopping Knuckles on the head. "Ow! You've flattenend my flat head!" Knuckles complained. "Well, someone's gonna knock some brains in that thing right?" Rouge said, tapping Knuckles head.

"I got a plan!" Sonic cried. Everyone crowded round Sonic. "Okay, first we...."

After 30 minutes, the reporter entered the hallway together with a cameraman beside her. "This is the Royal School. I'm suppose to interview the principal of this school today but it doesn't seem like she's here. Oh well. That's too bad!" the reporter said, shrugging. "Yoo hoo! Oh reporter!" a high-pitch voice yelled.

The reporter's eyes widened, "Oh Queen Aleena! Is that really you? You look different!" Sonic who was walking on stilts, wearing make up and a long flowing dress, faked a giggle, "Must be your imagination!" "You look..." the reporter began. _Uh-oh... Sonic gulped. "You look younger, slimmer and prettier!" she continued. Sonic heaved a big sigh, "Why thank you. Let me introduce you to my way past cool... I mean best students."_

Sonic introduced his gang to the reporter, praising all of them. (excluding him) "I thought you had a son, that blue hedgehog, Sonic?" the reporter asked, "I'm a fan of his!" "Oh uh, I'll get him here and besides, I uh...I think I smudged my eye shadow," Sonic stammered before dashing off. "I never knew queens were so fast," the cameraman said.

In a dark corner,"Shadow, your turn!" Sonic said, shoving all the equipments to Shadow. "Why me? I'm no gurlie!" Shadow complained. "Shadow!" Sonic hissed. At the corner of Shadow's eye, Shadow saw Maria sitting at a corner, talking on a handphone. "Who's she talking to?" Shadow asked. "Oh Maria? She's talking to Nike," Amy said. "Wha-? Give me that Sonic! We need to prove that our school is the best!" Shadow said grabbing the costume from Sonic. 

"Where is that Queen Aleena? She's taking a long time to just put on her make-up!" the reporter mumbled. "Hello again. Remember me? I'm the worlds ultimate ---- heh .... I uh... mean.. let me show you the ultimate -- I mean the great rooms we have here," Shadow said, forcing a weak smile. "What about Sonic?" the reporter asked with big puppy-dog eyes. "He's sick," Shadow said simply. The reporter nodded and dragged the cameraman along to see the other rooms.

"I sworn I saw Queen Aleena. Girls, did you see Queen Aleena? I need to talk to her!" Athair asked Amy and Meczy. "Uh...no! Nothing at all! I never did see her!" Meczy lied. "Err.. yeah...we uh... didn't see her at all! No where in sight!" Amy added. "She must be in that room," Athair said, pointing at a classroom where Shadow was with the reporter and cameraman. 

"You can't go in there!" Amy screamed, blocking Athair. "Why not m'lady?" Athair asked politely. "Because..." Amy said and looked at Meczy. _Help? "Because the girls are changing in there!" Meczy blurted out quickly. "Then I better not go there! Thank you girls! You've saved me!" Athair said and hurriedly walked off._

Soon, Shadow got bored of walking about and said,"I think there's an emergancy in the canteen. Just stay here and I'll be right back." The reporter nodded understandingly as Shadow dashed off. 

At the same dark corner, "Shadow! I can't walk about! I've got to put these props in the library!" Sonic yelled. "Then who'll do this job? I'm bored! I nearly fell asleep!" Shadow shot back. During all that panic, Knuckles walked by casually. Sonic and Shadow looked at each other and grinned. 

Knuckles was dressed up as Queen Aleena in a speed of light. "Wha-?" Knuckles asked. "Oh nothing, just do as we say or you'll have to clean the class for 2 whole weeks!" Sonic snickered. "Okay, okay, what do I have to do in this ridiculous outfit?" Knuckles asked, looking disapprovingly at the long white purple dress he was wearing.

Shadow connected something digital to Knuckles' ear. "Okay, just say what we tell you through this ear-microphone okay?" Shadow said. "O-kay..." Knuckles said slowly and walked off. Shadow muttered through the microphone he was holding, (Whatever Shadow says throught the microphone, Knuckles can hear it) "Remember, walk like a lady and speak like a lady." "Remember, walk like a lady and speak like a lady," Knuckles said.

Knuckles managed to reach to the room the reporter was waiting at without much difficulty... "Oh my dear lady, you look different everytime you go away to do something." the reporter commented. "Err...that's what you think," Knuckles mumbled. Knuckles then brought them to the self-defense training room.

"This is the self-defense training room. It has lots and lots of fighting equipment. Our best student at punching is uh... is uh.... Rouge!" Knuckles said and waved at Rouge who was guarding the room. "Yoohoo! Rouge darling! Come here!" Sonic said through the mic. "Yoohoo! Rouge darling! Come here!" Knuckles repeated. Rouge looked at Knuckles, raising an eyebrow. "Oh just come here!" Knuckles muttered. Rouge walked towards Knuckles with a puzzled look on her face.

"This is Rouge, you know, my one and only best school puncher!" Knuckles said, beaming at the camera. "Go on," the reporter said, scribbling something on her notepad. "Knuckles!! I can't punch!" Rouge whispered fiercely to Knuckles. "You can't?" Knuckles asked. "Of course not you adorable nitwit!" Rouge whispered silently. "Oh, she's just shy, It'll take a few minutes to make her punch that punching bag," Knuckles said to the cameraman. "Knuckles!!!" Rouge hissed. "Why does she call you Knuckles?" asked the reporter. "Oh uh.. it's just a nickname for me. Although I don't know how they made that nickname," Knuckles said quickly. "Oh. Okay," the reporter said.

"Please Rouge, you're on camera!" Knuckles whispered back at Rouge. "Really? Ooh! Okay! I'll try!" Rouge said gleefully. Rouge reared back and punched the metal punching bag with all her might. There was a loud **BANG!!!!! And a deep dent on the punching bag. "Woow!" the reporter and the cameraman said at the same time. "Owowowowowowowowowow...." Rouge winced, nursing her wounded fist while walking away. "That was totally cool! What are you going to show us next?" the reporter asked, excitedly. **

"Err...." Sonic mumbled on the mic. "Err....." Knuckles said. "No!No!No!" Shadow hissed on the mic. "No!No!No!" Knuckles said. "Knuckles!" Sonic muttered on the mic. "Knuckles!" Knuckles muttered. "Stop it!" Shadow yelled on the mic. "Stop it!" Knuckles yelled. "Stupid fool!" Sonic shouted on the mic. "Stupid fool!" Knuckles yelled. "Wha-? What the-?" the reporter asked, looking at Knuckles questioningly. "I need to go to the ladies. I think I've got a headache," Shadow said on the mic. "I need to go to the ladies. I think I've got a headache," Knuckles said and walked off.

At the dark corner (as usual), Knuckles panted heavily,"That was a lot of work!" "Sez you!" Shadow mumbled. "Idiot," Sonic cursed under his breath. Sonic turned to Manic, "Manic, you're a master of disguise aren't you?" "Yeah I am," Manic said proudly. Sonic then handed the same costume to Manic. Manic looked at the dress and quickly said, "Err... no I'm not. I'm just a Master Thief." "Aww, come on Manic! It's no biggie!" Sonic said, grinning. 

As soon as Manic finished dressing up as a queen, Sonic grinned and said,"You know, you don't look half-bad!" Manic shook his head and glared at Sonic,"Thanks for the compliment."

Manic brought the reporter and the cameraman to the library. "Welcome to the wonderful place of reading and learning," Manic said in the most girlish voice he had. "In other words, this is a library," the reporter replied. "Yes," Manic said, rolling his eyes. _Sheesh. "This is the section where the students learn how to improve their languages, spellings and grammar. Let me show you a book," Manic said politely and snagged a book from that shelf. "This is....The Little Red Riding Hood?!" Manic yelled as he looked at the book, "Uh...I got this wrong, uh...this section are for the uh... weaker readers." _

"Anyway, let's look at another section, this section is for magazines. It is very knowledgable," Manic said, picking up a magazine,"This one's called....Playboy?! Oh... who put this trash here?" Manic dropped the magazine in the dustbin and took another magazine,"Ah, my favourite. This one is.... Pretty Gals? This doesn't belong here! I don't know who put it here!" Manic dumped that magazine too. Pretty soon, all the magazines were in the dustbin. _I guess Sonic couldn't get any other magazines..._

Manic went to the encyclopedia section. "Encyclopedias are the best don't you think?" Manic asked. The reporter and cameraman nodded. "This encyclopedia shows us about.... ants? There are red ants...white ants... black ants... BLUE ANTS?" Manic blurted out. He flipped to the other pages and found out that the whole book was empty---it was just a prop.   
  


"Oh! Uh... students uh... make their own encyclopedias... how..smart," Manic said and placed the book back. "Why not go to the cafetaria? You can head there first while I comb my hair," Manic said, walking away in small steps. 

Manic and Sonic quickly exchanged places. Sonic dashed off to the cafetaria. "Ah yes, the cafetaria!" Sonic said and walked to a counter. Leaning on the counter, Sonic said, "Two chillidogs with the works pal!" "Okay..." the cook said and placed two chillidogs in front of Sonic. Sonic stuffed both of them into his mouth and munched noisily. The reporter and cameraman stared at him silently. "What?" he asked in a muffled tone.

As soon as Sonic finished his meal, he brought them to a table, "Please sit down while I uh... get you something. Ice-cream perhaps?" They both nodded in agreement. "Good!" Sonic dashed to the counter and told Shiora (who was at the counter) to prepare ice-creams. She simply plopped all the different flavours together without looking for she was writing something on her notepad.

Sonic grabbed the ice-creams and put them on the table, "Eat up!" The both of them dug into the ice-cream hungrily as Sonic waited eagerly for their opinion. "Ouch! What's this?" the reporter asked and spat out a mechanical pencil. "Yuck! What the-?" the cameraman asked and spat out an eraser. Sonic looked at Shiora who was franticly searching for her pencil and rubber. 

"Uh... sometimes the canteen gives a lil' present by putting something into their guests food. So whatever you get, you can keep it!" Sonic piped up quickly. 

Somewhere else in the school, Queen Aleena burst into the school while grinning happily, "I've done some serious shopping! Now I shall get back to work!" Queen Aleena dropped her heavy shoppe bags as she heard the sound of her rumbling stomach. "Oh gosh! I'm famished! I should get something to eat in the canteen," she said and rushed to the canteen.

Shadow and Manic saw that scene and ran towrds Queen Aleena, blocking her from reaching the canteen. "May I ask what on earth are you two doing?" Queen Aleena scolded, "I'm hungry!" "We know that mom," Manic tried to explain but Queen Aleena simply snapped,"Then let me through!" "Please queenie, i know you're exhausted so why don't you go rest in your office?" Shadow suggested. Queen Aleena shook her head and crossed her arms, "No can't do!" 

"Uh... uh..." Manic and Shadow looked at each other. They were speechless. Their minds went blank---no more excuses---all they could think of was---they're dead!

 Queen Aleena made her way through to the canteen. She screamed as she saw another version of her! "Imposter!!!!!!" Queen Aleena shrieked. "Oh no!" Sonic yelled and ran off. Unfortunately, he tripped and fell flat in front of Queen Aleena. All the equipment fell off.

Manic and the rest gasped in horror. Queen Aleena was dumbfounded. The reporter and the cameraman were confused. Sonic looked at his mother, "Oh no..." "Come here sir! You've got a lot of explaining to do!" Queen Aleena fumed, dragging Sonic to her office, followed by the confused reporter and cameraman.....

The next day, everyone was watching the school's television. They had one more hour before they were sent to detention. The reporter and cameraman promised not to tell anyone about the incident because the reporter was a fan of Sonic and the cameraman was a fan of Manic. 

But it was announced that the Royal School was the worst school of the year! What great embarressment! Sonic and the rest grumbled as they walked into the detention room. 

After a few hours, everyone was asleep except for Shadow and Maria. Shadow was playing with his pencil, not knowing that Maria was awake. Just then, he heard Maria laugh. It was coming from behind him. He turned around and saw a blond guy laughing with Maria. 

Shadow sulked and walked towards the two laughing comedians. He tapped on the guy's shoulder, "Hey kid, you better not be flirting with her!" The guy ignored him and smiled at Maria who blushed slightly. "You're such a charmer," Maria giggled. Shadow extended a fist to punch that blondie but stopped as soon as he recognized the blondie. It was the same guys who they bumped into that morning! Nike!

Nike grinned as Shadow frowned. "Why're you here?" Shadow asked icily. "I wanted to inform you that you guys will be spending a night at our school tomorrow. We're going to have a football match," Nike answered. He then turn to walk off. 

Shadow grinned for the first time. G_ood. Thanks Nike, heh, now I can show Maria who is the awesome one!_

_______________________________________________________________________

Will they win the match?

Will Shadow lose Maria?

Will disaster fall on them?

**Find out in chapter! 8# AAAHHH!!!**


	8. AAAHHH!

**School is School!!**

****

**Chapter 8# AAAHHH!!!**

****

It was a fast and bumpy ride during the trip to Street High.

BOOM!

"Ouch! Hey! Watch the road bucky!" Sonic yelled from behind. The bus just accidently flattened a squirrel. "Take a look at that poor thing!" Manic said worriedly, popping his head out of the window. "Oh my! How cuuuute!" Amy said. Manic gave Amy a you-are-sick look. Amy grinned as the bus zoomed faster," I wish I could hang it up on my bedroom wall!" Manic shook his head and turned away. He saw Shadow rehearsing something at the corner of the huge bus.

Shadow got into a dramatic pose; on his knees as he rehearsed, "Oh my sweet Maria! Come with me and we shall live a peaceful life!" He then walked slowly to Maria who was talking on the handphone. "Oh my swe--" before Shadow could continue, Maria cut him off by saying, "Later Shadow, I'm talking with Nike!" Shadow gritted his teeth, containing the anger in him,"Yes Maria," and he walked backwards; away from Maria. _Nike this! Nike that! ARGH!_

           Knuckles walked slowly towards Rouge and said to her,"Rouge!" "Knuckles!!!" Rouge retorted back at Knuckles. Rouge was talking with someone on the handphone. 

"Rouge!"

"Knuckles!"

"Rouge!"

"Knuckles!"

"But- Rouge-!"

"KNUCKLES!!!!!! SHUT UP!!!"

Knuckles muttered angrily under his breath and walked away.

"Knuckles! We have a big challenge in front of us!" Shadow said, dramaticly to Knuckles. "Uh.. we do?" Knuckles asked. Shadow slapped himself on the forehead,"Doh! Can't you see?" "See what?" Knuckles asked, absolutely having no idea what is Shadow talking about. Shadow turned to Manic instead,"Manic, I know that you know that we all know that the boys are having a big problem here." "Wha-? Say that again?" Manic asked. "ARGH!!" Shadow yelled angrily and headed towards the bus' window. 

"Useless creatures of the world! My Maria's gone! Taken away from me! And my friends have been brainwashed! All because of those 'Street High' people! Farewell cruel world!"Shadow announced while putting his right foot on the window. He stole one last glance at Maria who was still chatting with that Nike. "Oh Nike, can you hold on?" Maria asked Nike on the phone. "Sure," Nike replied. Maria cried out to Shadow," Shadow!!!!" _Heh. My brilliant plan is working. Shadow thought happily. "Bye Shadow!" Maria said and resumed talking with Nike._

Shadow stood there dumbfounded. No one else seemed to care at all either. "OH I GIVE UP!" Shadow said and slumped down in his seat.

A few minutes later, the bus arrived at an impressive and humungous school. The school looked so clean and shiny that you can actually see your reflection on the wall. All the girls immediately shut off their phones.

"Welcome...," said Nike, "...to Street High." The girls oohed and aahed as they were brought to the caferteria.

In the caferteria....

"Why can't Rouge speak to me!?" Knuckles cried dramacticly as he stood with Manic, while watching Shadow trying to gain Maria's attention. "Why not try to speak to her about something that will make her reply?" Manic suggested to Knuckles. "Like what?" Knuckles asked, his eyes narrowed in frustration. "Talk to her about something close to your heart. A topic deep inside your heart. Get it?" Manic answered, while spinning his drumstick with his right hand. "Hey! Of course! Thanks Manic!" Knuckles replied enthusiasticly, with a wide smile on his face as he walked to Rouge.

"Rouge!" Knuckles cried the moment he approached Rouge. Rouge ignored him and kept on talking to the guy sitting next to her. Knuckles waved his hand in front of Rouge's face. "Ugh! Knuckles! Cut that out!" Rouge yelled, annoyed while trying to wave his hand away. "Blood, veins, arteries, intestines...." Knuckles began to rattle off some bodyparts that he could think of (that was close to his heart). Rouge stared at Knuckles questioningly. "Is he always like that?" the guy next to Rouge asked. "Occasionaly," answered Rouge with a wry smile.

"OooOoohh.... you're sooo manly," Amy said to a funky guy in blue. Sonic was sitting right next to them; not paying attention at all. "You look so cool," Amy said aloud; hoping Sonic would hear her. Sonic just continued munching a couple of his chillidogs. "You're so great unlike Sonic, right?" Amy asked the guy. "Right," Sonic answered instead with a mouthful of chillidogs.  Amy pouted and took out a  notepad. "Plan A: Failed. Must figure out plan B," Amy mumbled while scribbling on her notepad.

"Bee attentive eveeybody!!" said a calm voice that was coming from the cafetaria's entrance. Everyone turned to that direction to see a tall, ugly, old woman. "Who's that hag?" Rouge asked. All the students from Street High glared icily at Rouge. Rouge gave them a puzzled look. Nike nudged her and whispered, "She's the principal, Principal Beerah." "Ack! I meant who's that beautiful woman?" Rouge said quickly. The principal looked at Rouge and said,"You beeh proud bee'cos Kueen Alina bee beutiful but you skool no bee beutiful...ah... so be' it!"

Sonic and his gang all arched an eyebrow questioningly. Meczy leaned over and whispered to Manic,"At least her name fits." Manic nodded solemnly. "Bee all shall bee against eech other in bee football match. Bee'll start now. Eveebody go now!! To da feetball feeld," announced Principal Beerah. She whipped out a cane and chased all of them to the 'feetball feeld'.

Principle Beerah held up her hand. "Reedy! Seet! Gee!" Principle Beerah cried as she blew the golden whistle.

Manic, the goalkeeper watched as Sonic kicked the ball, it came spinning towards Knuckles. "I got it! I got it!" Knuckles cried, but Nike managed to kick the ball away first. "Hah! Smell you later!" the Nike jeered. Shadow ran towards the Street High guy who was with the ball. "Watch me play," Shadow said under his breath. Shadow was about to kick the ball away when --

The cheerleaders (Maria, Amy Rose, Meczy and Rouge) cheered:

"Street High! Win the fight!

Win with all your might!"

Shadow opened his eyes really wide, shocked at the cheering. Instead of running, he stood still, feeling crushed. "MOBIUS TO SHADOW!!" Sonic shouted from afar.

The words didn't make any sense to Shadow. Nothing made sense now.

"What's the matter? Cat caught your tongue?" the Street High player teased as he kicked the ball.

Manic couldn't stop the ball. It entered into the goal. Principle Beerah blew her whistle.

"Score! Oneee-Zeero!"

"Shadow! What is wrong with you?" Sonic hissed angrily as he passed Shadow. Shadow walked slowly to where he is suppose to stand. He narrowed his eyes in anger. "I hate you Nike."

The whistle was blown. Shadow saw Knuckles kicked that ball towards him. Shadow grinned evily, as he spotted Nike nearby. Using his homing attack, Shadow caused the ball to head extremely fast towards Nike. "So long, pathetic creature!" Shadow yelled, his voice mixed with anger and pain.

Nike ducked.

BANG!

Uh oh.

The ball hit Principle Beerah squarely on the face. Her spectacles was swinging from one ear before it fell. She held up a red card. "The black hedgehog be evil!"

Shadow couldn't continue the match anymore.

***

"Score! 2-Zeero! Break time!" Principle Beerah shouted. 

"Darn it! I can't believe we lost our best player!" Sonic wailed, throwing his hand up into the air. "You mean you're the only one left," said Manic, nursing his swollen eye, "Ow." "Are you really badly injured?" Sonic asked to Knuckles. "No, but I'm tired. Go and ask someone else," Knuckles said, sitting on the bench. "Like who?! Amy?!" Sonic asked sarcasticly.

"Not such a bad idea," Manic said, rubbing his chin. Sonic sighed. "I guess I could ask the girls _except_ Amy." Sonic ran towards the cheerleaders.

"So any of you ladies want to play football?" Sonic asked hopelessly with a monotone. "No," the girls said at once. "Please! Do it for our team, for all the students in our school," Sonic begged desperately, feeling that all hope is lost. "Sure," Maria volenteered with her usual sweet tone. "And me--" Amy Rose started to say, but Sonic quickly grabbed Maria's wrist and ran away with his super speed.

"Break bee over!"

The football players gathered at the field. The whistle sounded. Sonic kicked the ball towards Maria. Maria was knocked down by the impact the ball hitting her. Maria's eyes filled with tears and she started sobbing. "I knew I shouldn't let her play," Sonic thought, rolling his eyes.

"Are you okay?" Nike asked, as he helped Maria up. "I can't kick the ball!" Maria sobbed, wiping her tears away with her hand. "Just try!" Nike said encouragingly. Maria nodded, as she kicked the ball softly. The ball rolled a little. "Yay! I did it!" Maria cried happily, as tears of joy flowed down her cheeks. Sonic was staring at her, gaping. She said a few please and thank yous as she kick the ball gently into the goal.

"Oh, I can't watch this," Sonic said as he buried his face in his hands. In the end, Sonic's team won! Yeah! Thanks to Maria. "I'm so good at this!" Maria said happily, as Principle Beerah handed her a broken, dusty trophy.

"Look! We won!" Maria cried happily as she showed it to Manic and Knuckles, "Isn't it beautiful?" "Yeah! Look at it! It's got some really unusual shape!" Knuckles said, probing at the trophy's dented and bent part. Manic arched an eyebrow. "Don't you think it's nice too, Sonic, Manic?" Maria asked, trying to get a word of praise out of them. "Uh huh," Sonic mumbled. Maria looked at Manic. Manic gave a wide smiled, "Beauty is in the eye of the beholder".

Rouge was watching Knuckles and Maria. Her blue eyes ablazed with jealousy. Rouge ran towards Knuckles, pulling him away, "Knuckles! Congragulations! You did it! You are our school hero!" "Really?" Knuckles asked, surprised. "Yes! You were SO brave! And you did very well! Our team wouldn't have won without you!" Rouge blabbed convincingly.

Sonic watched as Meczy went to Manic, coping Rouge style. "And they lived happily ever after," Sonic said, crossing his arms in contempt. 

Suddenly, he remembered something.... He turned around and his eyes widen in fear.

"SONIC!! YOU'RE MY HERO!"

"No! NO!! NOOOOO!! AMY!! AAAAHHHHH!!!"

***

That night, the dorm was peaceful. The Street High students were playing cards or having a soft conversation. 

Outside Street High....

"I can't live any longer!" Shadow cried, as he struggled to climb the tree, as Manic and Sonic tried to pull him down. "Take a chill pill dude! I'm sure Maria isn't purposely ignoring you!" Manic cried, pulling at Shadow's foot as Shadow was hanging down from a branch after trying to jump off the tree. 

At that moment, Maria and Nike walked past them. Shadow stared at them, but they didn't seem to notice. "AAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!" Shadow screamed, as he knocked his head  against the branch, causing it to shake violently. "Shadow! Would you just quit your stupid self-pity and just talk to Maria!" Sonic yelled, brushing off the leaves that fell on his face.

"Talk to her about what?" Shadow yelled back. "Tell her how you feel. Tell her what's in your heart!" Manic explained. Knuckles who was walking past them, arched an eyebrow at what Manic said, and continued on his way.

"She wouldn't listen!" Shadow said angrily, as he tried to jump off the branch. Manic and Sonic sighed as they let go of Shadow's foot. Shadow fell down flat on his face. "Come on, let's go," Sonic said, as he and Manic dragged the struggling suicidle Shadow to Maria.

"Hi Maria, Shadow has got something to say," Sonic said, as he pulled Shadow to face Maria. "He can say what he has to say later. Come on, let's go," Nike said, and Maria obeyed. Shadow clutched his fists tightly. "I can't take this any longer," he said under his breath.

"NO! MARIA HATES ME! SHE DOESN'T CARE ABOUT ME ANYMORE!!" Shadow cried, going hysterical, knocking down Sonic and Manic who were franticly trying to calm him down. Shadow ran around, knocking himself against the High School's walls.

Principle Beerah then came running out of the school. "Stop the nonsense Shadow! The school would be gone if you be doing that!" Principle Beerah shouted, as she tried to get hold of Shadow, but got KO-ed by Shadow.

Rouge looked down from the school window, watching Shadow KO-ing High Street students who were trying to stop him. "Shadow! Quit doing that! It's so noisy!" Rouge cried, putting her hands over her large bat ears. "SHADOW!" an angry student cried out, followed by many other angry cries of "SHADOW!" "SHADOW!"

"QUIET YOU PATHETIC CREATURES!" Shadow cried, as he hit his head against the wall.

"Shadow...." a voice said from behind Shadow

Shadow turned around, his red eyes flasing with anger. "SHUT--!", but his mouth immediately snapped shut. 

"I'm sorry Shadow," Maria said, her eyes full of sincerity.

"Maria...."

"Shadow...."

"Maria...."

"Shadow...."

"Maria...."

"Hello? I'm trying to say something here."

"Sorry."

"I've been so selfish Shadow, to forget about you. But you're still my no.1# hedgehog no matter what," Maria said, "do you forgive me?" "Yes. Maria," Shadow replied. Maria smiled.

"Awwww... that's so sweet," Nike interrupted. BANG! Maria and Shadow punched Nike on the face. "Quiet! You're ruining the scene!" Maria and Shadow cried at the same time at the KO-ed Nike.

"So everything is back to normal," said Manic to Meczy, watching Maria and Shadow walking together into the High Street school.

Meczy's crystal ball began to glow in her hands. Her eyes started to glow too. "By the prickling of my thumbs, I sense something manic will happen tomorrow, Manic...."

___________________________________________________________

Yo, peeps, Emerald Space2 here.

Just helped Sista3 basicly write half of the fan fic towards the end.

So what's up next people?

What is Meczy talking about?

Find out next in Chapter 9#: Manic Goes Manic


	9. Manic Goes Manic

**School is School!!**

****

**Chapter 9# Manic Goes Manic**

****

Note from the author: Bring a radio and a CD soundtrack of the X-files.

"I-I c-c-can't believe it!!" cried Manic the hedgehog. "What is it?" Knuckles the echidna asked, and swiftly glanced at what Manic was gawking at.

"OH HOLY EMERALDS!!" Knuckles cried. "Hello Knuckles, what's wrong?" Rouge the bats asked, walking towards Knuckles. There were *two* Rouges! "W-who are you?" asked Knuckles to the Rouges.

"Why, this is Nails," said Rouge, introducing the bat that looked just like her. "But -- how -- you--?" Manic was still shocked. "Oh, it's just that I'm Yuji Naka's prototype of Rouge," Nails answered, smiling. 

"Prototype? You mean-- Rouge is-- THE ULTIMATE LIFE FORM!!" Knuckles shouted in disbelief. "Ugh, quit it with the ultimate life form. Reminds me of the creepy Shadow's lame intro," Rouge said, closing her eyes, as she placed her two fingers on her forehead. Manic arched an eyebrow. "Don't tell him I said that," warned Rouge, pointing at Manic.

"By the way Knuckles, I got a new boyfriend! Goodbye!" Rouge said as she walked off. "But- but- WHY??!! Why?? Was it something I said?? Something I done??" Knuckles asked, his body shivered in panic. "Well...." Rouge said, dragging her words in a bratty way. "I just got bored of you, that's all. See you," Rouge continued, and started to leave.

Knuckles was getting even more frightened. "Who is this new guy??" Knuckles demanded, blocking Rouge's way. "Oh... let's say that he's here...." Rouge said playfully, her eyes looked away as she had a smile on her face. "What?!?!? Manic??!!" Knuckles spluttered out in surprise. "ME?!" Manic felt his heart jump with shock. "Um...." Rouge paused. "Manic! I'm going to KILL you!!" Knuckles yelled as he started bashing up Manic.

"Oh poor dear, he sure doesn't know how to play games with you," Nails said, shaking her head, giggling a little. "Ah, don't worry. Besides, I guess since he doesn't get the point, I guess I'll just take a walk with some other cutie," replied Rouge, as she continued on her merry way, Nails on the other hand, walked in a different direction.

Just then, Sonic the hedgehog sped towards Knuckles and Manic. "What's u-?" Sonic stopped short in his greeting as his eyes widen in shock. "Stop punching Manic! You're going to kill him!" Sonic yelled, as he tried to pry Knuckles away from the bruised Manic. 

"What the heck is wrong with you Knuckles?! You can't go around punching people!" Sonic yelled. "He-- he--he" Knuckles fumed, pointing at Manic with hatred. The poor unconcious little green hedgehog was lying on the ground. "Look at him! He looks half-dead! Let's bring him into my house," Sonic said, as he dragged Manic into the house. Knuckles felt guilty and helped to carry Manic into the house too.

Knuckles looked around the house. It looked cozy and there were a lot of instruments lying around. "I thought you live in the castle," Knuckles said. "I do, but the Sonic Underground would surely like a nice house of our own. It's tax-free too," replied Sonic.

As Manic was laid carefully on the bed, Knuckles waited as Sonic was about to call the doctor. Suddenly, something strange had happen.

Very, very strange. (Play the X-Files theme song. Ooooo! Creepy!!!)

Manic bolted upright and swiftly glanced around the room. His eyes glowed an eerie blue colour, as Manic's expression was unreadable. "Oh Manic! I'm glad you're alright!" Sonic cried in relief.

"You look like Sonic," Manic said to Sonic. "You look like Knuckles," Manic said to Knuckles. He then took out a mirror and said, "And I look like me." He then threw away the mirror. The sound of the mirror crashing filled the room. 

Silence.

Utter silence.

"Um, isn't breaking mirrors 7 years bad luck?" Knuckles asked. Manic gave Knuckles a look of realisation. "Oh yeah!" Manic said, as he quickly laid on the bed, throwing cardboard numbered cards that ranged from 1 to 7. He sat up and glared at Knuckles,"Now there's no more bad luck!".

"Manic, since that you are okay, I guess I should get going. See you!" Knuckles said, and started to leave.

Manic's hand swiftly lashed out at Knuckles shoulder. He lowered his head, as his eyes met Knuckles'. "Stop. Right. There. Move one more step and you will be mutiliated, with your hands in your __guts_!" Manic said in a strange whispery voice that was loud enough to be heard. Knuckles stopped dead in his tracks, but he looked indifferent. _

Silence. 

Dead silence.

"What does guts mean?" Knuckles asked. "Come closer," Manic said mysteriously. Sonic and Knuckles leaned towards Manic, as if he's going to tell a secret. Manic whispered, "I don't know what does __guts_ mean." Sonic and Knuckles falls over (anime thing). Then something outside the window caught Knuckles' eye. Rouge was walking with another guy!! "Nooo!! Roouggggeeee!!" cried Knuckles as he head for the window._

"If you shalt move from this house, thou shalt be cursed!" Manic warned Knuckles. Too late! Knuckles was already gliding out the window! Manic's eyes narrowed. Just then, Knuckles stopped dead in mid-air with a dramatic matrix pose.

CRASH!

Knuckles fell! Sonic looked out the window and saw Knuckles groaning and grunting, lying on the pavement, injured, trying to reach Rouge. Sonic looked at Manic, and then at Knuckles, and then at Manic.

"AAAAHHHHHHH!!!" Sonic screamed, waving his arms about as he dashed out of the house as fast as he could, knocking and tripping over some of the instruments on the floor.

"Amazing!" Manic said to himself, looking at his hands with a wide smile spread across his face. "With these powers, I am invincible!! Bwahahahahahaha!!" Manic then walked out of the house, and went looking for his next victim.

(Eerie X-files song plays... OoOoOOoOooohh......)

"Manic! Go somewhere else! You are destroying my peaceful morning," said Nails, annoyed. "Rouge....," Manic started to say. "It's Nails. Nails. Nails!" shouted Nails, even more annoyed. "What's crashin', duddete?" Manic asked emotionlessly. 

"Oh Sonic crashed into a streetlight," said Nails pointing at the nearby smashed-up streetlight. "And also, I think I smuged my eyeshadow," she added, looking at her hand-sized mirror. "Nails, if you do not return to where you came from, your true face shalt be revealed!" Manic warned. "Hmph! At least I don't have green hair that sticks up!" Nails muttered, annoyed. Manic's eyes narrowed in anger.

Suddenly, Nails' beautiful mask slipped from her face. She tried to grab it. She missed! "Noo! My true face!" Nails cried, looking at her hand-sized mirror. There was great ugliness on her face, it was so terrible, so frightening, so scaring for there was....

a *pimple* on her face!!

"NNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Oh Sonic! Stop! Stop! Argh!" Amy Rose the pink hedgehog cried as she tripped over a stone and bumped into Manic. "Oops! Sorry!" Amy said quickly and unsincerely, pushing Manic aside as she chased her hero, Sonic. "Amy. Hold it right there," Manic said, pointing at Amy. Amy glanced back at Manic and sulked, "What for?". And she continued to run.

"Run any more and thou shalt feel your devotion to Sonic slipping away! And Sonic will chase you!!" Manic warned Amy. Still running, Amy turned around and looked at Manic questioningly. Manic grinned, evilly. 

Suddenly----

 "Amy!!" Sonic cried, running towards Amy. "NO! NOT YOU!" Amy cried, as she started to run, screaming her head off as Sonic chased her in circles.

"Let's see who is the next unlucky one, heh, heh, heh...," Manic said evilly, rubbing his hands together. Standing outside a row of shops, Manic spotted a black hedgehog and an overlander.

"Maria, I sense something evil is coming this way," Shadow whispered to Maria. "Isn't this necklace pretty?" Maria asked, showing Shadow a golden-chain necklace that had a golden rose on it. "We better get going! The evil presence is somewhere here!" Shadow whispered, as he grabbed Maria's wrist and was about to drag her out of the jewelry shop,

"Hello," Manic greeted. "AAAAAAAHHHH!!!" screamed Shadow. "Are you OK Shadow?" Maria asked as she placed her hand on Shadow's forehead. "Shadow, if you do not want your darkest nightmares to come true, lend me 15 mobiuns," Manic told Shadow.

"But I don't have any money," Shadow said quickly, and hurried out of the jewelry shop. "Shadow! Your lies shalt bring you your worst nightmares!" Manic cried, as he walked away, grinning evilly.

"Shadow! I bought the necklace! I used your credit card!" Maria cried happily, showing her golden rose necklace. She gave the red credit card to Shadow. Shadow stared at the credit card, and dropped it. Shadow looked up into the sky and cried, "NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

As Manic walked, he spotted someone with shoulder-length red hair. "Halt right there," Manic said, as he pointed to the red haired hedgehog. Meczy spun around, and pointed at Manic, "If you move, you shall feel my wrath!" "Oh yeah? I'll curse you!" Manic said menacingly. "I will curse you with uh.... with uh.... with something!" Meczy replied. Manic paused for a while. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Manic said evilly. Meczy smiled evilly.

Manic and Meczy turned towards you. (The screen starts shaking). They hold up their arms, pointed at you, and they smile evilly.

(Everything goes blank)

Have a nice day.

Heh, heh, heh.

The End Of Chapter 9

____________________________________________________

Hi ya peeps! How did you enjoy this horrible fan fic? It's written by Emerald Space2! Heh, heh, heh. [No wonder it's so crappy!] 

Ralda: Hey, this story is so short! I thought it was supposed to be incredibly long!! Oh well, hope da readers like it. [Hey, I started the plot ya know...]

Coming up next--(when everyone's back to normal)--Chapter10# Examinations. This fanfic's about when everyone's sittin' for their examanations and something small creates chaos in the school. Will they stop it? Who made this chaotic criminal? Find out in.....**Chapter10# Examinations.**


End file.
